Black Blood
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: On the night of Voldemort's attack against the Potter's, something occurs which sets Harry on a path to a destiny which no one could have seen coming. - Largely AU to both of the series that this is drawn from.
1. A1C0 - Princess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Grand Order, or Tsukihime and make no money from this or my other fanfiction stories.

 **Author's Note:** This story features a large cast of characters, and I was only able to list a few. One of the main characters in the story was not available for me to list due to her not being a canonical part of either of the two series I listed as this being a crossover of, even though she is part of the universe of one of them. As such, I hope no one feels like nagging me on that fact.

* * *

It was a cold and lonely night as a lone figure wearing a long violet silk dress with a black thigh length bodice which had red accents covering it. Her hair was raven black, and she had the most startling crimson color eyes. This individual appeared to be no older than thirteen or fourteen years of age.

Suddenly her attention was caught by a man in a hooded cloak over by one of the houses exclaiming "BOMBARDA!"

She cocked her head to the side, 'Odd, that house is clearly protected by one of my Fidelius Contracts. How is he even able to see it? Well as the Mistress of Contracts, it behooves me to investigate this.'

Allowing her presence to fade so completely that she was imperceptible to all humans, the young looking woman followed the hooded figure into the house.

Upon entering she paused momentarily to take in the sight before her. On the floor was a man who appeared to be in his early twenties, bleeding from multiple wounds inflicted by several large nail like structures that were lodged in each of his limbs and through his eyes.

'Geeze, not even Nrvnqsr Chaos is that gruesome with his victims.' the woman thought to herself.

Continuing her journey up the stairs, she watched in curiosity as the man in the hooded robe confronted a stunningly beautiful red haired woman who was desperately trying to protect her child.

"No! Not Harry! Anything but Harry!" the Woman exclaimed while throwing her arms wide and interposing herself between the hooded man and the crib in which her child was sitting.

"Stand aside woman and you may yet live." the man hissed out as he brandished his wand at her.

'Oh, so these are Wizards then.' the young woman in the hall thought to herself.

"No! Take me, but let Harry live!" The woman screamed out desperately, maintaining her position between the man and her child.

"I will not tell you again woman, stand aside now!" the man stated harshly.

"NO! I will not let you harm my son!" the woman shrieked.

The red eyed woman in the hall smirked and whispered almost inaudibly "By the Crimson Moon and the Black Blood, I Altrouge Brunestud accept your Contract. Your child will not be harmed."

Unseen by both the red haired woman, and the hooded man, a magic crest flared to life in the bottom of the crib beneath the blankets, sealing the contract that Altrouge Brunestud had just enacted.

"Avada Kedavra!" The man yelled causing a green bolt of energy to erupt from the tip of his wand which proceeded to hit the chest of the red haired woman, causing her to fall to the ground a lifeless husk.

"So much for that Prophecy. You will die here boy, alone, as an infant and in a state where you can't even defend yourself. Avada Kedavra!" The man cast the curse again sending out another bolt of green energy. This one was aimed at the forehead of the toddler in the crib.

As soon as the bolt of energy hit the toddler, the crest in the bottom of the crib flared, and the bolt of energy rebounded at twice the speed, hitting the man in the chest. Much to Altrouge's surprise and shock, the man exploded causing a rather impressive hole to be blown out of the roof of the Nursery.

Unsurprisingly the toddler was now crying. Sighing, Altrouge allowed herself to become visible to the world around her once again, and walked over to the toddler. She bent down to the floor and picked up the wand that the man had dropped upon exploding, she looked at it curiously for a moment before placing it between her index fingers and thumbs, she then proceeded to snap it.

"This is going to be a headache. I just know it is." Altrouge stated as she dropped the pieces of the wand and bent over the crib and cooed at the child trying the best she could to calm him down.

That was when she heard the sound of a roaring motorcycle. Curious as she was, she cautiously walked over to the window, or what was left of it, and looked out. "Huh, not everyday that you see a flying motorcycle." With her curiosity sated she went back to trying to comfort the child.

A few moments later she heard someone vomiting. A few minutes after that a man burst into the room pointing his wand this way and that, he then exclaimed "Oh god, not Lil's too…" pausing momentarily before asking, "Wait… hold up, who're you?"

Altrouge turned to look at the man, which resulted in him gasping at the sight of her eyes. She rolled her eyes, knowing perfectly well that her eye color was considered a sign of evil within the Wizarding community. Sad fact is that Red eyes were exceedingly common within the world of Magi. Practically every female in the Einzbern clan had red eyes for crying out loud.

"Oh, hello. I don't suppose you happen to know the little ones name? All I was able to get from the conversation between his mother and her murderer was his given name, 'Harry.'" Altrouge inquired.

The man rolled his eyes before saying "Err… right… his name is Harry James Potter; and you still didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"Hmm? Oh, I go by many names. The one most relevant to tonight though is 'Master of Blood and Contract.' My true name however, is Altrouge Brunestud." Altrouge stated as she performed a perfect curtsy.

The man's eyes bugged out "Oh wonderful. Not only do I discover my Godson's parents dead, but I also find the Ninth Dead Apostle Ancestor in his Nursery with him. So what are you waiting for, get on with killing us already."

Altrouge bit her lower lip, and furrowed her brow before saying "I really didn't come here for that. I was merely curious why a hooded man was battering down the front door of a home protected by one of my Fidelius Contracts."

"Contract? I thought the Fidelius was a charm?" the man inquired while furrowing his brow in obvious confusion.

"It's a charm that creates a contract using my powers." Altrouge explained before she stated; "You know, you haven't introduced yourself yet either."

The man blinked for a moment, opened his mouth, before closing it and promptly putting his wand away, "You know, you're right. Sirius Black at your service," He said with a mock bow, "Do you mind if I ask what you intend to do with my Godson?"

Altrouge looked at the man for a moment before turning back to Harry and scooping him up into her embrace, she then explained, "Well, I am afraid I can't just leave him here. You are welcome to come with me if you want. But be warned, I take no responsibility for your life. I only hold Prim's leash, I don't tell her who she can and can't kill. Though I will be stopping her if she tries to harm Harry."

"Prim?" Sirius asked with a frown creeping up onto his face.

"My Wolf, Primate Murder." Altrouge stated in a bland tone of voice as she turned towards the door out of the room.

"Primate Murder? As in the Beast of Gaia?" Sirius asked with a tone of fear edging itself into his voice.

"Um… yes, I believe that is what most people call her." Altrouge responded.

"Oookay, well I think I'm going to go track down Peter. I need to make sure he is handed over to authorities for giving the secret of this house over to Voldemort." Sirius declared.

Altrouge frowned as she mentally scanned the contract for this residence. "Peter Pettigrew? The Potter family signed a marked Death Eater as their secret keeper when they are apparent enemies to the leader of the Death Eaters?"

Suddenly a large man with a scraggly beard entered the room. "Sirius, who's tha, and why's she got Harry?"

"Hagrid, it's alright. At least I think it is. I am letting her look after Harry, as I doubt that anyone will be able to harm him while she is around." Sirius said in a reassuring tone of voice.

"But 'Eadmaster Dumbledore said I got ter bring Harry straight to him." Hagrid argued with what appeared to be a frown marring his face, though it was hard to tell with all that hair.

"I am afraid that won't be happening." Altrouge stated matter of factly.

"Now you look 'ere, young lady…" Hagrid began and reached over to try and place one of his overly large hands on her shoulder.

Much to his shock Altrouge reached up, grabbed him by the wrist and twisted his hand in a way that rather bloody hurt. "I don't believe I introduced myself. Hello, my name is Altrouge Brunestud, The Eclipse Princess of Black Blood. You may be a Half-Giant, but I have enough raw physical strength where I could take bloody Herakles in a fight without even trying. Now as I was saying, you are not taking Harry anywhere as I have a contract with his mother to make sure that he is not harmed. Which means that until he is old enough to look after himself, I am his new Guardian."

"Oww, oww, oww…" grumbled Hagrid in obvious pain.

Altrouge took pity on him and released his wrist with a slight shove away from herself.

"Hagrid, I think it best if you returned to the School." Sirius said looking at the Half-Giant. He paused momentarily before turning to look at Altrouge and saying "I would warn you that Headmaster Dumbledore will try to locate you and retrieve Harry from your care."

"He does so at the risk of his own life. Prim does not take kindly to intruders into my territory." Altrouge stated coldly.

"Right, maybe I will come with you to the Castle, Hagrid. Best to make sure the old man doesn't do anything that might end up getting him killed." Sirius grumbled, and with that he led Hagrid out of the building.

Sighing to herself, Altrouge made her own way out of the building a few minutes after the two men had left. She took Harry with her.

 **xXx A Few Hours Later xXx  
xXx Einzbern Castle xXx  
xXx Black Forests of Germany xXx**

Altrouge walked into the Castle with Harry in her arms, completely unconcerned by the various Homunculi Guards that all went on edge by her sudden appearance.

"Milady Brunestud, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" the voice of Jubstacheit von Einzbern called out from the top of the stairs.

"Lord Einzbern, I was hoping that I could acquire one of your Homunculi to act as the Nurse Maid to my new Ward. I will of course still be serving as the child's mother in most capacities, but alas, I am unable to fulfill some of the more necessary requirements a mother holds for their child." Altrouge directed her voice towards where she saw the elderly but still physically fit man standing.

Jubstacheit laughed at Altrouge's predicament before saying "I have just the individual. I will allow you to take Leysritt, one of my new Granddaughter's caretakers, for your purposes. Be warned, she tends to not have a filter on her mouth."

"That shant be a problem. As such I thank you for your courtesy." Altrouge stated as she did her best to dip a curtsy despite the precious cargo in her arms.

 **xXx Two Days Later xXx  
xXx British Ministry for Magic xXx  
xXx Wizengamot Chambers xXx**

Altrouge sat in the back of the room. She was rather irritated with how these people managed to blunder things up so easily.

"Now, is there any business that anyone would like to bring to the Wizengamot's attention?" asked Albus Dumbledore from where he sat in his rather ornate stylized golden throne.

Immediately allowing herself to be perceived, Altrouge stood up and declared "Yes, actually there is a rather big issue I would like to bring to the attention of the Wizengamot."

"Your name young miss?" Dumbledore inquired in a bored tone of voice, barely bothering with the courtesy of paying attention to her.

"Oh… I have many, many names and titles. I have in been called among other things, the Eclipse Princess of Black Blood, the Twin Heiress of Crimson Moon Brunestud... " she saw several people in the Wizengamot suddenly sit up and pay her rather close attention, including Albus Dumbledore, as they recognized those two titles, but she wasn't done, "The Vampire Princess of the Dead Apostles, the Ninth Dead Apostle Ancestor…" At that point just about everyone in the room had gone a deathly shade of white, "And most relevant to today's discussion, the Master of Blood and Contract. I am Altrouge Brunestud."

Suddenly a toad-like woman stood up on the Wizengamot side of the room and positively shrieked out the words: "Aurors! Seize her!"

Alastor Moody glared at the toad-like woman while growling out "Are ya daft woman? She'd slaughter em. Not even the Dark Lord in all his power was stupid enough to try and tell one of the Dead Apostle Ancestors what to do, their Power is just too huge to comprehend. And she's in the top ten out of twenty-seven of em. Trying to stand against her would be as good as committing suicide for our boys. We'd best hear her out."

Altrouge chuckled a little bit at this acknowledgment of the facts of the matter before saying "Ahh, it's good to see that at least one of you Wizards knows who holds the power in this room."

"Here, here!" an older gentlemen on the other side of the room chorused.

Altrouge looked that direction and noticed an older gentleman with short spiky grey hair, a short beard and red eyes. This sight caused her to groan and exclaim, "Oh for the love of... Gramps, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know me. I can't resist watching when something entertaining is happening." the old man stated with a chuckle.

Sighing she turned to the rest of the room and said "Allow me to introduce my adopted Grandfather, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Clocktowers Wizard Marshal, also known as the Fourth Dead Apostle Ancestor."

"I'm here too Sis!" a woman's voice chorused from a few seats beyond Zelretch.

This statement caused Altrouge to facepalm. "And that would be my baby sister, Arcueid Brunestud, the White Princess of the True Ancestors…"

Altrouge then turned to look at her sister and grandfather and asked blandly "Okay, seriously, what are you two doing here? Is my life really that entertaining to you?"

Arcueid just grinned happily saying "Oh… I just got word from one of my descendents that something entertaining might be happening here today."

"Your descendents?" Altrouge asked in mild confusion.

"Well… I kind of had offspring with a Wizard about three centuries ago, so I have a descendent that is currently keeping tabs on Wizarding Society for me." Arcueid said airily.

"And I just happened to be perusing the Kaleidoscope when I noticed some slight deviations springing up in this universe centered on the events of October 31st, so I thought I would investigate." Zelretch stated.

"As interesting as all that is, you said you had business to discuss with the Wizengamot?" Dumbledore inquired, his tone of voice a lot more pointed, and his eyes now sparkling with interest in the Wizengamot's unexpected guests.

Altrouge tore herself away from her family and looked at the Wizengamot, "Er… yes. I want to know why Sirius Black was arrested and thrown into Azkaban without so much as a Trial."

"He's a Death Eater who betrayed the secret of the Potter's location to the Dark Lord. He then proceeded to kill twelve Muggles along with Peter Pettigrew." Bartemius Crouch Sr. stated blandly, not even bothering to look up from the newspaper he was reading, he had pointedly been ignoring the entire Wizengamot, though he listened to all that was said.

Altrouge scrunched her nose in disgust. "Okay that first charge is completely false."

"What do you mean? It is common knowledge that he was the Potter's secret keeper." said Bartemius Crouch, finally deciding to pay attention to the proceedings as he put his newspaper aside.

"Okay, first off, what is the good of having a Secret Keeper if everyone knows who it is? Second off, if the person who holds the records of all Fidelius Contracts in the world doesn't know who the actual secret keeper happens to be, then we are all in a lot of trouble, aren't we?" Altrouge stated haughtily.

Several members of the Wizengamot blinked at that statement before quickly trying to parse it together. Augusta Longbottom was the one who reached the obvious conclusion before anyone else, "Merciful heavens! That means that we are practically handing the keys of our homes to a Dead Apostle Ancestor whenever we utilize that charm!"

"Got it in one!" stated Zelretch rather smugly as he laughed uproariously.

"Oh please, it practically says as much in the incantation. What did you think the words 'Qarmizi Alqamar Brunestud' in the incantation was a reference to?" Altrouge griped.

"Well it could have meant me." Arcueid said helpfully.

"Not helping sis." Altrouge muttered.

Altrouge sighed before looking at the assembled Witches and Wizards and saying "At any rate, Sirius Black was not the Secret Keeper for the Potter's. Peter Pettigrew was."

"That doesn't change the fact that he is guilty of killing twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew." Bartemius Crouch countered.

"Just to check… is there a law on your books that says a private citizen is prohibited from killing a known terrorist?" asked Altrouge confusedly.

"There is no such law." Albus Dumbledore getting a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Gramps, how many of these good Witches and Wizards are marked Death Eaters?" Altrouge asked of Zelretch.

Zelretch hummed thoughtfully before saying, "If I answered that this wouldn't be entertaining anymore."

"In other words over half of them." translated Arcueid.

Altrouge smirked seeing that several people had rapidly paled once more. "Okay, different question Gramps. Which one of these individuals is the new ringleader now that their precious Dark Lord has been discorporated?"

Zelretch smirked and said "Oh, that would be the smarmy blonde git known as Lucius Malfoy."

Suddenly a blonde man stood up and thrust his wand at Altrouge screaming out "Avada Kedavra!"

Altrouge grinned wickedly and allowed the bright green beam of energy to hit her smack dab in the middle of her modest chest. There were gasps of horror when people noticed that Altrouge had not fallen to the ground as a lifeless corpse like she should have.

Altrouge laughed "Really? Is that the best you can do?"

"How are you not dead?" asked the man who had fired the curse to begin with.

Altrouge laughed again. "Please, that spell is barely a C-Rank Curse by Magus standards. It would take something of at least EX Rank to so much as dent me when it comes to magical attacks, and to have a shot at actually killing me, you would at least need to be the Eighth Dead Apostle Ancestor or better. And that is assuming you can get past Prim to pull it off."

"Who or what is Prim?" Asked one of the other people in the room.

"Oh, that would be her pet wolf. Otherwise known as Primate Murder, the Beast of Gaia, and the First Dead Apostle Ancestor." stated Arcueid in a happy singsong.

"Coincidentally, Prim is also very protective of my new ward." Altrouge stated in an offhand manner.

You could hear the fact that several people had just fainted and / or pissed themselves at that statement. Clearly they knew who her new ward was.

"Out of mild curiosity, are you guys going to arrest that fool for using one of the spells you classified as Unforgivable?" inquired Altrouge.

"Why should we? He was cleared of all charges for being a Death Eater, and using that curse on someone who is clearly not a human is not against the law." sneered the toad-like woman from before.

Altrouge sniffed the air, "Can you smell the hypocrisy in this room? How on earth was a marked Death Eater cleared of all charges? You are aware that you have to be one hundred percent in control of your actions in order to be able to be branded by that type of mark, aren't you? In other words the 'I was under the Imperious' defense doesn't work in regards to marked Death Eaters."

"Nonsense, we would be aware of it if that were the case." said Barty Sr.

"How could you know? The Dark Mark is not a common piece of spellcraft. I only happen to know because I have seen similar types of spellcraft used in the centuries since I was born. Each time by a Dark Lord or Lady." Altrouge explained to the assembled Witches and Wizards in a rather handy manner. She then tossed her hair while leveling a pointed glare at Barty Sr. practically challenging him to argue her point of view.

Seeing that no one was arguing with her statement on that matter, Altrouge sighed before asking the obvious "Did Sirius Black have a Dark Mark?"

"What does that matter?" asked the toad-like woman with yet another sneer marring her… ugly face.

"If he lacked the mark, then he wasn't a Death Eater. Whether he was a supporter of the Dark Lord or not, I wouldn't be able to say, but that Mark is much like a Cattle Brand. It marks the bearer as the chattel of the one who crafted the design. All rights, property, spouses, children, titles, and just about anything else you could care to name subsequently belong to the creator of the Mark from that day forward until such time as the crafter of the mark permanently dies." Altrouge explained.

Albus Dumbledore frowned before saying "Miss Brunestud, I couldn't help but notice you said that Voldemort had been discorporated before, and just now mentioned that he would retain the titles and rights of those he marked until such time as he permanently dies. Could you explain?"

"I could, but I doubt most of you would believe me considering how hard headed you are being." Altrouge commented dryly.

"Humour me." Albus said.

Sighing Altrouge looked at the assembled Witches and Wizards before turning to Albus and saying the single word "Horcrux."

Albus gaped at her before exclaiming "DAMMIT!"

"Whatever is the matter Albus?" inquired Augusta Longbottom with a touch of concern in her voice.

At that point Zelretch and Arcueid both burst out laughing. Zelretch was the first to regain his composure. "Oh, this is rich, so the old man there is the only one in this room who even KNOWS what a Horcrux is. That is hilarious. Bad, but hilarious. For the sake of expediency, six currently exist."

Dumbledore looked horrified at that information, as he exclaimed "Bloody naggering fucking hell in a handbasket!"

"ALBUS!" several of the women in the room exclaimed.

"Well… to be fair… that is a reasonable reaction to this kind of information." One of the men on the sidelines stated, "Saul Croaker, Chief Unspeakable at your service. For those who are unaware, a Horcrux is a Dark Artefact into which a Witch or Wizard places a piece of their own Soul that they have managed to fracture off of themselves by committing the murder of an innocent soul. So long as the Horcrux exists, then the Witch or Wizard is incapable of passing through the Veil. What this means is that despite no longer having a body to inhabit, Voldemort is still very much alive... if this information should turn out to be true that is. That said, the fact that our new 'Savior' has gained the attention of THREE Dead Apostle Ancestors, along with a True Ancestor… I think it is a safe bet that Voldemort's followers should consider reevaluating their allegiances."

You could see how the Wizengamot was divided between both supporters and adversaries of the man who calls himself Voldemort just by the faces people were making in response to this information.

"I will put this out as a blanket warning to you all. If Voldemort finds a way to regain his body before my ward reaches his fourteenth year, then I will not hesitate to bring Primate Murder to Diagon Alley on Letter Week with the instruction to 'go have some fun.'" Altrouge said while leveling her best glare at the Wizarding Government.

Both Arcueid and Zelretch winced upon hearing that threat. If she did that… London as a whole, not just the magical portion, might end up a lost cause. There was a very good reason why Altrouge's personal territory was in one of the most absolutely desolate portions of Siberia, and it had nothing to do with the girl liking her privacy.

While Altrouge is probably the least bloodthirsty of the Dead Apostle Ancestors next to Sumire who prefers to spend her time drinking alcohol instead of killing people and Zelretch who tends to be more of a prankster than a murderer, that didn't mean that she was above committing mass slaughter just to prove a point.

"Now, since it is clear I will be incapable of getting you to be reasonable and release Sirius Black, much less deal appropriately with known Terrorists, I think it is high time I left, as I have a child to raise." Altrouge stated as she got up and left the chambers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, the character I was incapable of listing due to her not being on the list was Altrouge Brunestud. Again, sorry.


	2. A1C1 - Germany

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Fate/Stay Night, or Nasuverse in General. I make no money from this or any of my other Fanfiction Stories.

 **Author's Note:** Please note, I changed some of the dates during which events occurred in the Type-Moon universe to make them better fit the story as I am writing it. Also I am unrepentant in the fact that some of my characters will be OOC from their portrayal in the canonical series that they are from. There is a good reason for this, so if you don't like it, then don't read the story.

 **xXx September 8th, 1985 xXx  
xXx Einzbern Castle, Germany xXx**

Irisviel von Einzbern had a large smile on her face as she watched her daughter Illyasviel play with the raven haired young man a little ways away from her. The two children, four and five years of age respectively were just unbelievably adorable together.

She turned her head as her husband Kiritsugu and the boy's mother entered the room. "Hello Kiri, Alt, how are you."

Altrouge waved happily at Irisviel without saying anything. It was Kiritsugu who voiced his feelings "I am ticked off. Here I am, in the same room as a Dead Apostle and I am forbidden from doing anything to harm it. I used to make my living killing these abominations."

Altrouge snorted in amusement. "Please. You've never dealt with anyone even remotely close to being on my level, and while your little servant girl might be able to keep me entertained, she wouldn't dare with Alaya watching her every move. Something about a prophecy hanging over my son's head."

Saber from where she was stood in the corner watching the children swivelled her head to look directly at Altrouge, "Please tell me you are joking."

"Not even the slightest bit." Altrouge said with a smirk.

"Sorry Master, but I would be forced to inaction even if you were to use a Command Seal on me. A Servant endangering the parent of a child who is the subject of a Prophecy before the child can fend for themselves is grounds for immediate termination of the Servant by Alaya." Saber explained.

Kiritsugu sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"It's not like she's evil or anything, Kiri…" Irisviel stated in follow-up.

"Oh really? What do you call threatening the entire population of London with Primate Murder then?" Kiritsugu inquired.

"A bluff." Altrouge said.

"Wait… what?" Kiritsugu asked, blinking in confusion.

"Okay first off… you are ignoring the fact that I was addressing an audience largely composed of known terrorists who aren't afraid of committing murder, rape, and any other crime you could care to name. Second off… they were contemplating ways to try and revive a criminal sociopath who is just too stubborn to die properly. And finally. Primate Murder weighs in at over one metric ton of raw muscle. How exactly am I supposed to get her from Siberia to London? I can't exactly apparate that much mass, and Portkeys aren't graded for things of that size." Altrouge explained.

Harry ran up to his mom and tugged on her dress saying "Grandpa Zel!"

"Well, yes, I suppose Zelretch could pull it off…" Altrouge said off handedly.

"No Mum… Grandpa Zel!" the kid pointed over to where an older gentleman was handing a small object to a curious looking Illyasviel.

Altrouge's eyes widened dramatically, "Illya! No! Don't…"

But it was too late the girl touched the object and in a bright flash of light her dress was replaced by a frilly magical girl costume. Meanwhile Zelretch had already vanished from whence he came.

"Wha… Momma?" Illya cried in panic.

"The heck?" Saber and Kiritsugu asked simultaneously.

Iri ran up to her daughter and started fussing over her in mild confusion.

Altrouge could only facepalm at what had just happened. "Damn old man. He did the same thing to me a quarter century ago. I think he also got Arcueid as well at one point."

Irisviel turned and looked pointedly at Altrouge, "Okay, explain. What is this?"

"Gramps has something of an obsession with Magical Girl Anime…" Altrouge began.

"What like Majokko Meg-chan?" Kiritsugu asked.

Altrouge scrunched her face up in confusion for a moment before saying "No… more like Sailor Moon. But I can see how you might be confused. Sailor Moon doesn't debut officially in this world for a few more years. Only reason I know about it is because Gramps forced me to sit through the entire series… both of them."

Altrouge paused a moment before looking curiously at the object Illyasviel was still holding "Oi! Wake up you damn pervert!"

"My, such atrocious manners on such a beautiful young lady. You would think your parents never taught you proper etiquette." a voice said from out of nowhere.

"The hell?" Kiritsugu, Saber, and Irisviel all exclaimed at the same time.

"Which one are you?" Altrouge asked of the voice.

"I am Kaleidostick Ruby." the voice exclaimed.

Altrouge facepalmed yet again, "Joy, he gave the single most perverted one to the four year old girl. I do not envy you two, or your father Iri."

"If it makes you feel better Master Zelretch said he was developing a Kaleidostick variant that boys can use." Ruby stated in what the gathered adults could only assume was supposed to be a candid voice.

Altrouge shuddered before getting out "No… no that does not make me feel better…" She paused momentarily before addressing Irisviel and Kiritsugu, "You guys may want to find a way to seal that thing before it unduly corrupts your daughter. I managed it by tossing mine into the Veil in the Department of Mysteries in London. Zelretch was suitably horrified when I told him where I put it, said something about how he should have added a counter to things created using the First True Magic into the devices."

"So I take it doing that probably won't work a second time?" Irisviel inquired.

"Probably not, no." Altrouge confirmed.

"I could always hit it with Excalibur." Saber offered.

"As amusing as it would be to hear Ruby scream in horror, I doubt it would actually work. Those things were designed with the intention of allowing humans to fight on equal terms with Heroic Spirits." Altrouge stated.

"We may need to get your father involved in solving this problem, Iri." Kiritsugu stated in concern. As much as he despised the man, he wasn't willing to ignore the fact that the man was much more learned on Magecraft than any of the people in that room except for Altrouge. And if Altrouge was stumped, then they needed to outsource.

 **xXx Several Minutes Later xXx**

Jubstacheit von Einzbern looked down at his granddaughter and the floating bobble that hovered around her head incredulously. For one thing the outfit she was wearing was absolutely ridiculous. For another, he couldn't even begin to guess how he was supposed to seal that bobble away.

"I am sorry Irisviel, the old pervert somehow imbued that… bobble... with the ability to use the Kaleidoscope. Even if I were to try and seal it away, it would hardly be a permanent solution." the old man explained.

"So she is stuck in that gaudy outfit?" Irisviel pouted at this realization. She may look like a fully grown woman, but the reality is that she isn't all that much older than her own daughter is, which results in her experiencing the occasional bout of emotional immaturity. These bouts only became worse when Kiritsugu imbued her with a reason to feel her emotions instead of being an emotionless doll.

"Well… that depends… have any of you tried asking Ruby if she would mind letting Illya change back to her normal clothing?" Jubstacheit inquired.

Behind Irisviel, Kiritsugu, Saber, and Altrouge all opened their mouths to protest… before they promptly closed them and facepalmed themselves as they realized that not one of them had thought to do just that.

Sighing to himself, Jubstacheit looked at the Kaleidostick and asked "Ruby, my dear, would you be so kind as to allow my Granddaughter to resume her normal clothing, and only transform her into a… magical girl… if she personally requests it of you?"

Ruby laughed before saying "Sure, no problem." and in another flash of bright light, Illya was back in her original outfit, much to everyone's relief.

 **xXx November 1st, 1989 xXx  
xXx Frankfurt Airport xXx**

About a year ago, Harry had begun learning Magecraft from his Mum. Almost immediately upon beginning those lessons, Harry and Altrouge made the startling discovery that Harry had at his disposal what seemed like infinite od reserves.

After consulting with Zelretch about this discovery, Altrouge hesitantly asked for Jubstacheit's opinion on the matter. The man was well and truly flummoxed by what he had found. Somehow, without ever having reached the Root, Harry was able to utilize the Third True Magic, Heaven's Feel.

To make matters more confusing to the old man, he saw within Harry many signs that indicated he had unlimited potential as a Master to Heroic Spirits. However, it was agreed that Harry was much too young to partake in a Grail War anytime soon.

So with that in mind, Zelretch and Jubstacheit began putting their heads together to plan for Harry's introduction during the eventual Fifth Holy Grail War. The same war that Jubstacheit was beginning to realize he would be forced to send Illyasviel into.

Jubstacheit was many things, cold, arrogant, aloof. But he was NOT heartless. And if he could send his granddaughter into potentially hostile territory with someone she could count on to watch her back, then he would do so a hundred times over. Afterall that was the very reason he had married Kiritsugu into his family and had him stand in as the Einzbern Master in the current war. Irisviel was too gentle to be able to properly handle being a Master.

As it was, Harry stood alongside his mother and Illyasviel as they bid their farewells to Illya's parents who were off to Japan for the purposes of fighting in the Fourth Holy Grail War.

"Now Illya, you behave for your Grandfather and your Auntie Altrouge, okay?" Irisviel stated as she hugged her daughter farewell.

Kiritsugu suppressed a grimace. He still couldn't quite believe they had somehow managed to become so close with the Princess of the Dead Apostles as to name her Illya's Godmother. But then again, Illya and Harry are practically twins in all but blood given how inseparable they happen to be.

It was even more mind boggling because Jubstacheit had actually consented to allowing Primate Murder to take up residence in the forests around the Einzbern Castle so long as the beast stayed away from the villages, which she was more than happy to do so long as she got to cuddle with Harry and Illya from time to time. Kiritsugu still couldn't figure out what Illya did to win the Wolf's affection.

"O-Okay M-mum." Illya sobbed through her tears.

Kiritsugu kneeled down and ruffled Illya's hair, "Illya-chan, you know we will be back, right?"

"Uh huh…" Illya mumbled out.

"I will personally make sure he keeps that promise." Altrouge spoke up from the sidelines. To herself she mumbled out 'Even if I have to pry them away from the grip of Alaya herself.'

"You heard your Aunt. So cheer up. We will be back." Kiritsugu pulled Illya into a hug. He then stood up and turned to leave with Irisviel, Saber and Maiya.

"DADDY!" Kiritsugu paused and turned to look at Illya. "You promised, you have to keep it."

"Yes sweetheart, and I will." Kiritsugu smiled fondly at his daughter as he turned to follow Irisviel into the terminal.

 **xXx A Month Later xXx  
xXx Altrouge's Office xXx**

Altrouge opened the scroll that had been placed on her desk by one of the Homunculi servants in the home and scanned its contents. As soon as she finished reading it she cursed "Oh fucking hell. Ortenrosse really doesn't know when to leave well enough alone… but seriously… the Aylesbury Valesti? Damn maniac is going to kill the planet if he pulls that off, and the fact he is inviting me to attend alongside of Solomon and Blackmore? Oh yes, that would be fun."

Taking out a quill she penned her 'no thank you' response and sent it off. After that she penned another letter, this one anonymous, and sent it off to the Burial Agency informing them of the date and location that Ortenrosse intended to enact the ritual in question on. Sucks to be him.

If all went to plan, then she might luck out and be able to free herself of four nuisances in one fell swoop.

 **xXx Four Months After That xXx  
xXx Einzbern Castle xXx**

Altrouge stormed into Jubstacheit's office sending Homunculi scattering every which way in her blatant fury.

"Ah… Altrouge, to what do I… um… wow… what happened?" Jubstacheit inquired in not a little bit of fear at the palpable killing intent radiating off of the woman.

"You happened! Why do I only just find out that you have standing orders that should Kiritsugu not retrieve the Grail, that he is to be forbidden access from the Castle from that point forward and is to never lay eyes on his daughter again?" Altrouge screamed at the man causing him to quake slightly.

Jubstacheit laughed meekly "You found out about that did you?"

"Yes I found out about it. Kind of hard to miss the fact that every time he shows up in the area Illya and Harry are ushered into the most heavily defended section of the castle while most of the Homunculi go out to dissuade him from entering the structure." Altrouge stated sternly.

"Good point." Jubstacheit admitted.

"As it happens I left the castle after the last time it happened and followed him to a nearby village where he was drowning himself in alcohol. I cornered him and got him to tell me what happened. Did you know that the Grail has been cursed?" Altrouge asked.

Jubstacheit winced. No, he didn't know that, but honestly it wouldn't surprise him given what happened in the Third War.

"I see you didn't know that. Well, as it turns out, Kiritsugu has only a few years left to live as he has been infected by that curse and has an untreatable terminal illness because of it. Illya also has a younger adoptive brother in Japan that she has never met before. Do you really want to be the cause of her wanting to kill her brother because she thinks her beloved father abandoned her in favor of him?" Altrouge asked pointedly.

Jubstacheit sighed, she made a very valid point, however, "My dear, there is just one small problem. I need her to be willing to kill in the Grail War. Yes, the Grail may be tainted, but that doesn't change the fact that we need to retrieve it if we are to correct the problem in any sort of permanent fashion. And in order to do that, Illya and Harry both need to be capable of killing the other Masters. I could not realistically order them to attack each other… but they MUST deal with the other Masters."

Altrouge sniffed disdainfully, "You are working off the assumption that her brother will be one of the other Masters."

"Odds are incredibly high in favor of that assumption." Jubstacheit stated.

Altrouge frowned, "Why?"

"For one thing, due to the fire from which Kiritsugu rescued the boy, Avalon now rests inside of the boy." the old man explained.

Altrouge groaned, "Which means the kid automatically has a catalyst with which to summon Artoria. That alone raises his odds of being chosen rather dramatically."

"Then, and this is something neither the kid nor Kiritsugu are aware of, there is the fact that the kid has the inborn potential to generate a Reality Marble." Jubstacheit stated with some distaste.

Altrouge blinked a moment before saying "Could you repeat that please? I don't think I heard you properly. I could have sworn you just said the kid can create a Reality Marble. But I know for a fact that is impossible as no human has achieved that in over five hundred years or so."

"Well actually… there is another with the talent. Satsuki Yumizuka, a friend of that kid your sister is currently gaga over." Jubstacheit explained.

"Oh well that figures." Altrouge groaned.

"Probably doesn't help that hers is a bloody menace to anyone who uses Prana in any sort of manner," Jubstacheit stated.

"Explain." Altrouge asked.

"Her Reality Marble is called Depletion Garden and it drains the prana from the world around it." Jubstacheit stated through narrowed eyes.

"I suddenly do not envy my sister in the least bit." Altrouge said with a knowing smirk. "Anyways, yeah, someone with that sort of talent would be an obvious candidate as a Master."

"Yes well… your Grandfather and I have recently come to the conclusion that Harry can summon servants outside of the confines of a Grail War and maintain them without the assistance of the Grail should he, or you, desire to do such a thing. Zelretch has even managed to procure a handful of catalysts that he wants Harry to try using."

"Wait… Catalysts? As in more than one?" Altrouge asked.

"Yes, that was actually something that surprised the two of us. Harry could theoretically summon the full set of seven Servants, and potentially maintain that many or more. We are currently unsure of the exact number of Servants he is truly capable of maintaining at any one time." Jubstacheit stated.

Altrouge frowned as she considered this information. "I think we had best start him off with no more than two for the moment. Any more than that and it might overwhelm him on an emotional level. Plus, I have been getting letters from England insisting that I allow Harry to attend Hogwarts. If he has some Servants to watch his back, I won't feel as worried by that prospect."

"Oh yes… Dumbledore has been sending me letters asking if I might allow Illya to attend Hogwarts as well. On one hand, I don't really want to let her out of my sight. On the other hand…"

"You know she is likely to end up in Slytherin House." Altrouge stated with a smirk.

"Yes… and that is what I am afraid of. It would be like releasing a Basilisk into a viper nest." Jubstacheit groaned in frustration.

Pureblood Wizards were incredibly arrogant and self assured. The problem is that even an untrained Magus is several orders of magnitude more powerful than a Witch or Wizard of the same age. Harry and Illya were both in the beginning stages of their Magi Training. Which means they are both many more orders of magnitude stronger than an untrained Magus would be when compared to a Witch or Wizard.

"Of course, summoning a Servant or two also means we can send them to the school and not have to worry about who we will send to continue their education as Magi. Especially if we get the RIGHT type of Servant in the process." Altrouge stated.

"A Caster then?" Jubstacheit inquired.

"A Caster would be ideal yes." Altrouge agreed.

"Well we may just have the perfect catalyst for that. But with this particular caster we have a fifty-fifty chance that it could end up completely biting us in the ass." Jubstacheit stated.

"Do I want to know who you have in mind?" Altrouge inquired.

"Probably not, no."


	3. A1C2 - Summoning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Grand Order or any of the other series that might make an appearance in this story. I make no profit off of this or any of my other fanfiction stories.

* * *

Harry stood in the middle of a large runic circle holding a bizarre looking dagger aloft. He glanced momentarily back at his mother, before beginning the incantation. He still wasn't sure why Zel-ji had given him this incantation when it was clearly a slightly modified version of the one used by the Tohsaka family when summoning a servant; still he wasn't about to protest that fact.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).

Repeat every five times.

Simply, shatter once filled.

\- I announce.

Your self is under me, my fate (doom) is in your sword.

In accordance with my Will, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of balance -!"

There was a big puff of white smoke and those in the room heard three distinct female voices ask the rather common question from newly summoned Servants "I ask of you, are you my Master?"

Altrouge groaned "I thought we all agreed on only one servant at this point in time?"

One of the female voices from inside of the smoke asked "Wait…. does that… SISTER!"

the smoke cleared to show two females in toga's engage in what was clearly one of them glomping the other one while another female in a rather revealing dress looked on in bemusement.

"So… somehow I was summoned by a single master alongside two of the three Gorgon sisters." the blue haired elf said bemusedly.

"Gorgon sisters?" Harry said in confusion. "Did we even have a catalyst for them to begin with?"

Altrouge frowned, "No we most certainly did not. Gramps, spill, what just happened?"

"Ah… I am afraid that might have been a side effect of the horcrux lodged in that scar of his." Zelretch explained calmly.

"What do you mean?" Altrouge asked.

"Voldemort is a known Parseltongue, so the horcrux might have acted as an accidental catalyst for two of the three original Parseltongues." Zelretch guessed.

"Well… on the plus side, they would have a slightly easier time blending in at Hogwarts than her." Illya said looking at the blue haired woman in frustration.

"Hogwarts?" the blue haired woman asked.

"Yeah, well your ears do kind of make you stand out rather noticeably." Harry admitted.

The blue haired woman blushed at that observation, before closing her eyes and concentrating on her body a moment.

"Ah, she's a metamorphmagi. That could come in handy." Altrouge stated. "I assume then that you are the one Harry intended to summon in the role of Caster?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind enlightening us as to your identity? Grandfather has been very mysterious about who he wanted Harry to summon." Illya inquired.

"My name is Medea." Caster stated.

Harry, Illya and Altrouge all blinked at this information.

"So Medea, and I can only assume you two are Stheno and Euryale by virtue of the fact that we can see your eyes and yet we have not been turned to stone." Altrouge inquired.

Stheno and Euryale nodded in agreement with that assumption.

"Those two look like identical twins. Telling them apart is going to be a headache." Illya complained.

Stheno and Euryale looked at each other before shooting Illya an evil smirk.

"And you just gave them the idea to start imitating Fred and George Weasley. Bravo." Zelretch said.

"Who?" Illya asked.

"Only the most annoying set of red heads I have ever met." Zelretch stated.

"And if Zelretch is complaining about someone else being annoying, then you know it is truly bad." Harry groaned.

"Which servant classes are you two?" asked Altrouge.

Stheno and Euryale cocked their heads to the side before the one on the right responded, "Huh, well that is interesting. It seems I am being classified as an Archer."

"And I am apparently an Assassin." the other said.

"Why do you two seem surprised by this?" asked Harry.

"Because we are both absolutely rubbish in a fight. Mostly we just spent time relaxing while our sister chased off would be suitors." one of the two explained.

All of the people surrounding them blinked at this information. Altrouge just had to ask "Just how did you two manage to wind up in the Throne of Heroes?"

They both shrugged helplessly as neither one of them knew the answer to that question.

Zelretch laughed, "On the plus side, their being here probably solves a problem that might occur next year at Hogwarts."

"Oh? Do tell." Altrouge inquired icily.

"I'd better not. It would spoil the surprise." Zelretch grinned and disappeared in a puff of grey smoke.

"Damn him." Altrouge muttered.

 **xXx August 18th, 1991 xXx  
xXx Diagon Alley xXx**

"The hell?" Stheno, Euryale and Medea all asked upon stepping foot inside of Diagon Alley.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I feel like I suddenly got hit by the deja vu beat stick." Euryale complained.

"Yes, I feel much the same." Medea stated glaring at various people around the alley.

Altrouge smirked "Yes… well… the Wizarding World never really progressed beyond the late middle ages, unlike their Magi counterparts, in terms of social evolution."

Medea sniffed "Do they still use wands?"

Altrouge simply pointed at the sign for Ollivanders.

"Oh wow… how is that family still in business?" Medea exclaimed.

"You'll love this ladies. Follow me everyone." Altrouge led the way to Ollivanders.

Upon entering the shop everyone was treated to the sight of an old man suffering what looked like a heart attack as soon as he laid eyes upon Medea.

"No way… how are you still alive?" Medea asked incredulously.

The old man recovered somewhat and stuttered out "Princess Medea. I had hoped to I never lay eyes upon you again."

Medea frowned before looking at the others in confusion.

Altrouge sighed before deciding to enlighten Ollivander, "This happens to be Medea from a time before Aphrodite screwed up her life. In other words this particular version of Medea is probably innocent of whatever crime you may be remembering."

"That doesn't answer my question… how is he still alive?" Medea asked.

Ollivander sniffed and said "I happen to be one of the last two remaining True Ancestors. Only Arcueid Brunestud and myself remain."

Altrouge smirked and said "And if you know what is good for you, you will stay behind these wards I created for you. The others are still hunting for you."

The man sighed in defeat, yes, the bloody hunt for the True Ancestors. Arcueid could get away with being out in the open by virtue of the fact that she is also Archetype Earth and pretty damn near invincible, but other True Ancestors aren't nearly so lucky. There are only a handful of places in existence where he could go which would hide his presence from the other Dead Apostle Ancestors. Hogwarts, this shop, and some of the more heavily warded Pureblood homes. Other than that, not much else.

"Did you really come here just to mock me?"

"No, we came for wands." Harry said.

Medea sniffed saying "You can have the wands if you want. I don't particularly need them."

Stheno and Euryale bopped her on the head, much to the others amusement.

"Wands are essential to the disguise Dea-chan." Stheno chirruped happily. Despite the fact that both she and Euryale had originally despised humanity while simultaneously playing the role of seductresses to humans, the two Gorgons were both quite happy with their current situation. Despite their unnatural beauty, grace and charm, Harry had not yet fallen victim to it, which proved that they had a most remarkable Master. The fact that he treated them as part of his family just increased their feeling of awe towards him.

Stheno firmly believed that if she could end up living a happy life with any man, it would be Harry, and Euryale seemed to agree with her. Their only remaining wish was to be reunited with their beloved sister once again.

"OUCH… okay okay. Geez you two are mean." Medea complained.

Stheno and Euryale both stuck their tongues out at her.

"Oh real mature." Medea said.

And so the process of choosing wands, or in Medea's case a wand blank as she really didn't need a finished wand, began in earnest.

In the end Illyasviel, Stheno, and Euryale all had to donate hairs to the wand maker so he could make them custom wands based on their specific magical signatures as not a single one of his premade wands matched them. Harry however ended up with a peculiar wand.

"Curious." Ollivander said.

Altrouge rolled her eyes saying "I am half expecting you to start some long winded spiel about that wand being the brother wand of the one used by Voldemort. And while that is indeed a curious bit of trivia, it is also largely a pointless bit of trivia as well."

Ollivander blinked and looked up at her in confusion before asking "Whatever do you mean that it is pointless?"

"I snapped Voldemort's wand on the night I retrieved Harry from the home of his biological parents." Altrouge stated.

"You do realize that now Harry won't have the protection granted by sibling cores?" Ollivander inquired.

Altrouge shrugged "Harry please pump od into your command spells for just a moment. Don't speak however."

Harry sighed and did as asked. He practically lit up the room as he glowed from the light emanating from the tribal designs covering a large percentage of his body. The light was so bright that it was clearly distinguishable despite the clothes over the vast majority of the designs.

"My word…" Ollivander muttered in disbelief. "Just how many does he have?"

"Our best guess is somewhere around 60. We still haven't been able to isolate all of them as they are completely invisible unless he is actively pumping od into them." Altrouge explained.

"And these three girls who I clearly recognize from ancient Greece… they are his servants, are they not?" Ollivander inquired.

"Medea as you know, but also Stheno and Euryale." Harry said by way of greeting.

"My dear boy, just how did you procure a catalyst from Nameless Isle? The island is completely closed off from the rest of the world." Ollivander inquired.

Harry tapped the scar on his forehead.

"Oh…" was all Ollivander could say in response to that.

And with that Harry and his family left the shop to continue their shopping trip.

An hour or two later found the group in Madame Malkins. The girls were sequestered on one side of the shop being fitted for robes, while Harry was sequestered on the other side. Much to his ire, he was sharing a fitting room with an annoying blonde who seemed to be exceedingly narcissistic.

"Which house do you suppose you will be in?" The blonde inquired in an arrogant tone of voice.

Harry frowned before saying "I suppose that depends on the hat."

"Hat?" The blonde inquired.

"Oh, I guess that means your parents failed to inform you of how the sorting is performed. I suppose I probably shouldn't divulge that info since they obviously wanted it to be a surprise." Harry drawled out.

The blonde's smug expression faltered "Tell me."

"No." Harry said.

The blonde pouted, "Why not?"

"You didn't say the magic word." Harry said with a smirk.

The blonde blinked "What?"

"Wow. Mum was right. Purebloods are all so self-entitled that they completely failed to learn basic common decency." Harry said with a smile.

As soon as he said that the woman fitting the blonde for his robes broke out into uproarious laughter "Oh you don't know the half of it kid. For the record though, there are in fact some polite Purebloods, this kids family however isn't among that number, regardless of what they might think."

The blonde sneered before glaring at Harry, "Just who are you? Some jumped up Half-Blood?"

Harry smirked, "Well, I suppose… technically I am. However officially I am known in the various Magical Communities as 'The Eclipse Prince of Black Blood' due to the woman who raised me as her own son."

Draco sneered "Who could possibly have such a sanctimonious title as that."

Both Harry and the woman doing up the blonde's robes paused and looked at him incredulously.

"Oh wow. You mean to tell me that there is someone in the world who was born inside of one of various the magical communities, yet who has also completely failed to recognize your Mum's most famous title?" the woman asked, clearly impressed at the sheer level of ignorance the blonde just displayed. She was Muggle-Born and even SHE knew who Harry was referring to.

"Yeah… seems like it. I now owe Illya-chan ten galleons. Damn." Harry said.

The woman laughed "You made a bet on whether anyone would be stupid enough not to recognize the Princess of the Dead Apostles based on her title alone?"

"Well… we all did. Seemed like an easy win for me… but clearly I was mistaken." Harry said with a shrug.

He then turned his attention to the blonde, "For your information, my mother is the Ninth Dead Apostle Ancestor and one of the most politically as well as magically powerful beings on the planet. I would also avoid pissing off any of the girls that associate with me, three of them would cream you, magic or no magic. The other… well she is liable to paralyze you and then engineer some horribly embarrassing situation for people to find you in at a much later point in time. Truthfully I am the most gentle person out of our group when it comes to interacting with people who tick us off."

The blonde visibly gulped at this information before asking "You never said who you were."

"Oh… I had completely forgotten that you failed to recognize me based on the title I inherited from my mother. Well… perhaps this title will be more recognizable to you… Hello, I'm the Boy Who Lived."

The blonde blinked at this information before his eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed in a dead faint.

"Oh bloody wonderful. I am so glad it is his mother that is with him today and not his father, she at least is reasonable when the kid pulls stunts like this." the woman complained.

"You mean he's faking it?" Harry asked.

"Faking? While I wouldn't put that past him as he is a rather big drama queen, I doubt that in this instance. He just has a ridiculously flimsy constitution. Kid doesn't handle shocking information or the sight of blood particularly well. He has been pampered beyond belief and if as rumor has it the Dark Lord you banished isn't dead, then he is going to be in for a life of misery when the bastard returns." the woman explained.

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

 **xXx September 1st, 1991 xXx  
xXx King's Cross Station xXx**

"Okay, explain to me again why we came to the Mundane side of the Train Station this morning?" Illya inquired tiredly.

"Gramps said something would happen that we just had to see for ourselves." Altrouge stated.

That was when they heard it. "Packed with Muggles of course! Come on, this way to the Platform."

Almost as if they were all a singular entity, everyone in Harry's group turned and stared incredulously at the dumpy woman who had the brass to defy International Law in such a public location as this.

"It is such a shame I couldn't bring Prim with us today. People like that just don't deserve their lives." Altrouge opined.

All of her kids giggled as they had all met Prim and the Wolf liked all of them. Of course, none of them with the possible exception of Harry truly qualified as human, so they weren't really at risk from the Wolf. And Harry was protected by virtue of the prophecy hanging over him. This was largely because Gaia and Alaya were squabbling like old maids on whether to allow Primate Murder to kill Harry or not, which resulted in the Wolf pointedly ignoring both of them in favor of Altrouge.

That was actually largely why humanity still exists, Gaia and Alaya can't agree on whether to kill it or leave it be, which results in the Wolf ignoring them both in favor of some other powerful individual. The powerful individual currently just happens to be Altrouge.

Altrouge intercepted the woman and her brood as the Potter group followed her. "Hi! Just curious, but are you insane?"

The woman blinked at Altrouge, before declaring in a rather loud voice "Now look here young lady, I will not be spoken to like that by someone who hasn't even finished her Hogwarts Education."

"I think that confirms that you are indeed insane, my look at the crowd that is gathering to stare at us." Harry mockingly said.

"The fact that she assumes Auntie is a student just because of what she looks like also proves she isn't very smart either. I mean if she was, she would have noticed the eyes right off the bat before insulting your Mum like that." Illya said with a smirk.

It was the little girl who tugged on her mum's arm getting her mother's attention, "Mum, dad showed me a picture of her… that is Altrouge Brunestud… which means…" the girl's eyes focused on Harry.

Harry smiled at her as she clearly figured out the relationship.

"FIEND! MONSTER!" The woman shrieked at Altrouge hastily trying to draw her wand at Altrouge.

"Okay… she just went from insane to completely retarded… no offense to those who are legitimately disabled in such a manner." Harry groaned.

Suddenly Caster, Assassin and Archer had completely and bodily pinned the woman to the ground. Caster also surreptitiously sent a wandless and silent stunner into the woman.

"Auntie, the Aurors…" Illya stated as she pointed at a group of five individuals making their way towards them.

Altrouge sighed before saying "Give her to me. Harry, I want you to take your 'siblings' and cousin along with this woman's children through the portal to the platform. I have a feeling it might be a while before I am able to escape the presence of the Auror's… not that it would be at all difficult to do so, but I find it is generally easier not to destroy a nation's law enforcement agency if at all possible."

"Okay Mum…" Harry said.

"Um… Ma'am… I am not supposed to be going to Hogwarts this year." the young girl said, though she was clearly upset about not being able to go.

Altrouge sighed before saying "Then you had best come with us. I am sure the Aurors can get in touch with your father."

And with that the two groups went their separate ways.

 **xXx Several Minutes Later xXx  
xXx Harry's Compartment xXx**

Harry and the girls had just settled in to enjoy a nice relaxing train ride when their compartment door slid open to reveal one of the redheads from earlier, "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full…"

Harry frowned looking at the decidedly cramped compartment before looking straight at one of the two identical twins. She nodded and closed her eyes momentarily before opening them and leveling a glare at the redhead, "The compartment three doors down in the direction of the front of the carriage on the left hand side has no current occupants. There isn't even any luggage in it."

The redhead just stared stupidly at her clearly not having heard or comprehended what she had just said.

"Wow… that is just sad." Illya declared, clearly unnerved at just how easily Euryale had managed to effectively lobotomize the redhead.

"That sort of reaction is exactly why our younger sister sequestered us on that Island." Stheno said, "Until we met Harry, we had no idea there were men who could flat out ignore our allure. Zelretch doesn't resist it so much as revel in it, and Jubstacheit flat out avoids us every chance he can get. As for Ollivander… well… he is so old and creepy that we actively turn the allure off around him."

Euryale turned her attention back to the others, "You realize don't you that the entire school's male population will be putty in our hands?"

Her turning her attention away from Ron seemed to rouse him from his lobotomy and he mumbled an apology before leaving the compartment.

"So… do they actually hear what you say when you use the allure on them?" Illya asked impressed that Ron did exactly what Euryale had wanted him to do once she turned her attention away from him.

"Kind of… it registers mostly on a subconscious level. The allure is more of a self-defense mechanism for us than anything else." Stheno explained.

"So… you two are completely useless in terms of combat with other Servants… but so long as the Servant is male it generally wouldn't matter?" Illya asked for clarification on the issue.

"Pretty much, yeah." Euryale said, "There are a handful of potential exceptions… the Archer servant from the last war being perhaps the biggest concern for us."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"We kind of sort of stole something he treasured more than his own life when he wasn't paying attention to it." Stheno stated.

Harry, Illya, and Medea all blinked at that statement. "It's freaking Gilgamesh, isn't it?"

"Yes Medea it is. And he is still loitering around, we can sense him even from this distance. He probably knows we have been summoned as well." Stheno stated.

"So… he's liable to shoot first ask questions never?" asked Harry.

"Perhaps. It is also possible that he will promptly bend the knee and profess his undying and eternal love of the two of us. He was the only man to ever brave Medusa's wrath repeatedly in order to court us."

"How did he manage to not end up a statue?" Illya asked.

Medea laughed before saying "At the height of his glory, the man in question was basically a Mortal God. To someone like him, Medusa's eyes would only be a minor irritant at best. You'd need to find Balor before you had a set of eyes that were truly a threat to him. Again, this refers to him at the height of his power. When he lost faith in the Gods, he also lost a huge chunk of his natural divinity, and is as such probably now vulnerable to Medusa, should she be summoned."

"Wow, what did the Gods do to screw him over to the point where he willingly gave up his divinity?" Euryale asked.

"Rumor has it they had his best friend try to kill him or something." Medea stated with her face scrunched up in a remarkably cute fashion. She had of course by now read her own legend, and she could honestly say that she was ticked off that history largely remembers her not as the beautiful and innocent Princess of Colchis, but as the evil and sadistic Witch of Betrayal. Which of course was why she could easily sympathize with anyone who managed to get themselves screwed over by the Gods of Old.

At this point, the general consensus by anyone even remotely associated with Harry and company was that the only Deity they would be willing to spend more than even a few seconds in the company of was Amaterasu, as by and large she was the only deity that has managed NOT to royally screw up someone's life for her own entertainment.

"Huh… yeah, that would probably do it." Harry admitted.

Suddenly the compartment door slammed open and a brunette with a bossy sounding voice asked "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

Harry grinned before holding out a hand.

"Oh come on, that is hardly fair, you asked Zel for spoilers." Medea complained.

"A bet is a bet, now pay up ladies." Harry said smugly,

Grumbling the girls in the compartment begrudgingly handed over five Galleons each. Meanwhile the incredibly confused Brunette asked "Um… excuse me?"

"Right, sorry about that, no, we haven't seen the toad. You might ask one of the Prefects for assistance though. Barring that, I am sure one of the Household Brownies will find him and return him to his master." Harry explained to the bushy haired brunette.

"Household Brownies?" the brunette asked in confusion.

"Most Wizards mistakenly call them House Elves and treat them like indentured servants. But they are really fae who exist solely to take care of magical homes, ideally without the owners of the homes being aware of their existence. Clearly they failed in that goal." Medea explained.

"Of course you would know all about being an Elf, wouldn't you Dea-chan?" Euryale said with a knowing grin.

Medea blushed at the reminder that her default form has rather pointed ears.

"Wait… so Wizard's own slaves?" the brunette asked incredulously while glaring at Medea.

"Did I say that?" Medea asked the other's in the compartment who all shook their heads in the negative.

"You said Wizards treat them as indentured servants, which is little better than slavery. It was in point of fact indentured servitude that led to the enslavement of both the African Colonists as well as the Indigenous People in the Colonies." the brunette countered in an authoritative tone of voice.

All of the occupants of the compartment blinked at that argument before Harry chuckled and said "She's got you there Dea-chan."

Medea had to blush at being caught out like that.

"Even still, they aren't technically enslaved. They can stop doing their jobs at anytime they want and nothing that Wizardkind says to the contrary will make any difference." Illya explained. "They just like what they do for the most part."

"The only drawback to their existence is that they cannot speak ill or blab the secrets of the family of whose home they are in charge of taking care of. It's a security measure put in place by the combined efforts of Gaia and Alaya. One of the few times the bints got along on any subject." Euryale explained.

The brunette frowned saying "Gaia? As in the Greek Titan of the Earth? But… who is Alaya?"

Harry smiled saying "Ah, you must be a First Generation Magical?"

The brunette blinked before parsing what he just said "Yes, I suppose that would be an accurate statement. The Professor who came to my house to explain everything to me described me as being a Muggleborn though."

Medea clicked her tongue before saying "Are they really still using that terminology after all these centuries? I would have assumed they would have thought something better up by now."

"Wizards, no imagination." Euryale muttered.

"Not to mention completely and irrevocably inbred to the point that genetic abnormalities are exceedingly commonplace." Illya commented.

"If it weren't for the fact that I know for a fact that Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, and Mordred WERE NOT Wizards despite what the actual Wizards want you to believe, I would write the entirety of British History off as a farce." Harry said disdainfully.

"Wait… what do you mean that Merlin wasn't a Wizard?" the Brunette inquired with her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Ah… forgive me, I think we have failed to properly introduce ourselves to each other. My name is Harry Potter. My friend with the white hair is named Illyasviel von Einzbern. The two with the overly long purple pigtails are named Stheno and Euryale. And the young lady with the blue ponytail is named Medea." Harry introduced the girls and himself.

The brunette opened her mouth to respond before immediately closing it as her eyes rolled up into her head and she crumpled to the floor.

"Harry, I think you broke her." Stheno complained.

* * *

 **Harry's Servants:**

\- Stheno - Assassin - model based on her depiction in Fate/Grand Order.  
\- Euryale - Archer - model based on her depiction in Fate/Grand Order.  
\- Medea - Caster (Lily) - model based on her depiction in Fate/Grand Order (character slightly AU).


	4. A1C3 - Sorting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Type-Moon Universe, or anything else which may find its way into this story. I make no money from this or any of my other fanfiction stories.

 **In regards to the Gorgon Sisters being Contemporary w/ Gilgamesh:** Okay, here's the deal… Assuming you go with what is currently accepted in the community of archaeologists and historians, then Gilgamesh lived circa 2700 B.C.E. Now there is some question exactly when the myth regarding the Gorgon's first came into existence. According to Archaeologist Marija Gimbutas the myth of the Gorgon's could possibly date back as far as 6000 B.C.E. With this in mind, I am taking something of the middle ground approach and stating that the Gorgon's and their associated myths occurred at roughly the same point in history as when Gilgamesh's own myths were happening.

It also appears that people have failed to take notice of the fact that I said this story is a massive Alternate Universe to BOTH Harry Potter and Type-Moon. Things won't necessarily have happened the same way that they did in the canonical versions of both franchises.

 **In regards to Command Spells:** This is just another way of referring to what has also been translated as Command Seals.

* * *

The group of friends from Germany stood in the line of first years waiting to be sorted. Stheno and Euryale, despite being fully developed females currently held the appearance of precocious eleven year old twin sisters. Medea, despite being physically eighteen years old, had used her metamorphmagi talents to take on the appearance of her eleven year old self.

Illya for some reason that her Grandfather was reticent to explain to anyone looked to be about nine years old, despite the fact that she was really ten years old. Though she was probably the second most dangerous member of the group after Medea due to her Mystic Eyes of Binding.

Harry also had special eyes. His eyes however differed from those of many other people, and they were a type of eye that was handed down to him by his biological mother signified by the astonishing bright green color of the eyes. Harry had the infamous "Pure Eyes" that could perceive that which is unseen by normal man. Harry's eyes can perceive ambient magic, emotions and intentions as colors in the air. While not very useful in a combative sense, it allows him to more easily anticipate and react to situations he finds himself in.

Minerva McGonagall was calling the students to sit beneath the Sorting Hat one at a time. She paused as she came to the next name on the list. Whoever she was about to call caused her eyes to widen considerably at what she was seeing.

"Princess Medea of Colchis?"

Everyone in Harry's group groaned. Leave it to the meddling old Goat to not take their recommendation to use their pseudonyms into account and instead use their real names. Damn goat.

Meanwhile whispers broke out throughout the entire Great Hall at the news that a character from mythology was apparently attending Hogwarts.

Medea gracefully walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat declared practically as soon as it touched her head. Medea nodded, removed the hat and then walked to the surprisingly somber Ravenclaw Table.

A few moments later McGonagall called out "Illyasviel von Einzbern."

Before Illya could take so much as a step a star shaped object with a circle around it and two wing like structures flew out from under her robes and hid itself under the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed.

"Did… did it just sort me because of Ruby?" Illya asked incredulously.

"Looks that way." Harry said.

"Oh for crying out loud." Illya complained.

"Come on Ruby, let's go to our new seats. I blame you if I get classified as cannon fodder by the people in this school." Illya complained.

"Oh don't be like that Illya-nee. Zelretch-sama gave you the Archer Card before we came to the School. You know you are more than capable of trouncing just about any threat that might show up." Ruby stated matter of factly.

"I'd rather not have to resort to using THAT card. It is entirely too powerful to use for common everyday situations. Last time I activated it I leveled half of the forest around Grandfather's castle." Illya complained.

Unknown to Illya or the others in Harry's group, two of the people listening to her conversation with Ruby just began rethinking threat assessment policies for that group. Medea was a more or less known quantity. But the fact that Illya just described the ability to level half of a forest, well, that made them panic slightly.

"Yes… well that is what you get for trying to use Brahmastra Kundala in a simple spar." Ruby countered.

"I admit, I did miscalculate a tad bit, and if it weren't for Auntie being on hand to stop the explosion, well… there might not have been a Germany left afterwards." Illya grumbled as she sat down at the table.

People could only goggle at this girls complete lackadaisical admittance that she had the ability to destroy an entire country at her disposal. Little did any of the people in that room, Illya included, know that the girl actually had the ability to erase the entire sun from existence in her repository. Not that either Ruby or Zelretch were in any big hurry to inform her of this fact. They might be unrepentant pranksters, but they liked living as much as the next person.

A few moments later and they watched their brunette friend from the train whose name was apparently Hermione Granger, also be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Poor Illya-nee." said Stheno.

From a young age, Altrouge, Irisviel and Kiritsugu had been raising Harry and Illya to be capable of speaking Japanese, English and German almost interchangeably. They did this because those three languages are of supreme importance to those who practice Magecraft for one reason or another. English because the Clocktower is in England. German because it is the native dialect of the Einzbern's. And Japanese because the Holy Grail War's traditionally are held in Japan.

As such those in Harry's group had a rather large habit of using Japanese Honorifics for people that they meet as they found the honorifics cute and in many cases they were far more respectful than the English words that could be used.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall choked at what she was seeing on the list.

"Albus are you serious?" Minerva inquired incredulously.

The old man looked at her amusedly inquiring "Whatever do you mean my dear?"

"If I were to state the next two names on this list in the manner that you have them listed, I would be inviting a bloody inquisition down upon Hogwarts the moment that the Ministry finds out." Minerva grunted out.

Stheno and Euryale sighed and both walked up to the stool, took one look at the hat and simultaneously said "Slytherin or bust."

"Where else could I possibly put the daughters of the Ouroboros?" the hat inquired.

"Huh… you know our Mom?" Euryale inquired.

"I wouldn't so much say I know her as I would say I am aware of her existence, though I can only classify you as her daughters in the loosest sense of the word as you well know. If you by chance see that old man who has inherited her magic, tell him to drop by sometime for a chat."

"Sure, no problem." Stheno agreed before the twins headed off to sit at the Slytherin table.

"Well… that was bizarre." Severus Snape stated. Most of the people in the hall were in agreement. This was the first time that anyone could ever recall hearing of an instance where a First Year didn't even need to put the hat on their head to be sorted. The fact that their were two of them just boggled the mind.

A few more people later and the blond from Madame Malkins was called. Perhaps unsurprisingly the hat barely touched his head before he was put into Slytherin. Harry watched as the blond greedily eyed Stheno and Euryale as he strutted like a peacock over to the Slytherin table.

"Well… guess I know which house I am going to now." Harry muttered under his breath.

A few moments later and it was Harry's turn under the hat.

 _"_ _Well… this is awkward."_ the Hat said into his mind.

 _"_ _Why? What do you mean?"_ Harry asked.

 _"_ _Well… there are a small handful of problems with me simply sorting you as I would normally do with any other first year."_ The Hat stated.

 _"_ _Elaborate, please."_ Harry stated.

 _"_ _Okay, first off, you are currently the Heir Designate of BOTH Altrouge Brunestud and Arcueid Brunestud. How they managed to be civil long enough with each other to arrange that I have no idea. This means that you are classified as a True Ancestor, even if you lack the attributes associated with that species._

 _Next is the fact that during the span of time that you interacted with her in the lead up to the Fourth Holy Grail War, Artoria Pendragon did the unthinkable and magically named you the Heir Designate to the British Throne. She was able to get away with doing that because you are a blood descendant of hers through Mordred._

 _Next is the fact that you are ALSO a blood descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. And to complicate that even further you obtained the role of Heir Apparent to the House of Slytherin by technicality when Tom Riddle's killing curse rebounded and hit him. Magic considers him dead, even if he might have survived that curse."_ The Hat explained.

 _"_ _Okay… so what does that mean exactly?"_ Harry asked.

 _"_ _It means… that I have to sort you into a House that no one currently alive is even aware exists in the first place…"_ the Hat stated before opening his mouth and yelling out the words "PENDRAGON HOUSE!"

from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables two voices suddenly and simultaneously shrieked out "WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?"

"You heard me Robert and Helena." the Hat said smugly.

A female ghost in a rather form fitting dress floated up to where Harry and the Hat were and declared "But that is impossible… that House is the exclusive house of the Pendragon line…"

Harry took the hat off and looked at the ghost smiling he said "Auntie Artoria apparently decided to nominate me her Heir."

The Ghost fainted… how a Ghost can faint was beyond anyone in the room, but she pulled it off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Inquired Dumbledore.

At this point another ghost covered in blood and chains was laughing uproariously. "It is quite simple Headmaster. You are looking at the new King of England… well… at least as far as Magic is concerned."

"What?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

"Tell me boy," The Bloody Baron, or Robert as the Hat called him, inquired "What would you say Artoria's cup size happens to be, just for confirmation sake."

Harry paused momentarily as he considered how to answer this. "The fact that she was successful at pretending to be a guy, despite constantly wearing a dress as her armor of choice should be your answer."

The Bloody Baron smiled, "Yes, that confirms you have in fact met King Artoria Pendragon, or as she is more commonly referred to as, King Arthur Pendragon. Woman was such a tomboy. I assume some fool managed to summon her for that Grail War I heard rumor of a few decades ago?"

"Yeah, that would have been Uncle Kiritsugu, Illya-chan's father." Harry answered.

"And was she still as stiff and emotionally detached as I recall her being?" the Baron asked.

"Um… yeah… though she tended to warm up around me for some reason." Harry answered.

"You have her eyes. And I don't just mean the color. You can see the truth of the world, can't you?" the Baron asked.

Harry blinked before nodding his head. He then turned to look at the fainted ghost before saying "Oi, stop playing at being unconscious you drama queen."

This had the entire hall goggling at him as the female ghost burst into giggles at what he just said. "You saw that did you?"

"Your aura would have been different if you had truly been unconscious." Harry said offhandedly.

"Oh yes, he has the eyes." the female Ghost stated.

"By the way… guy in the turban has some sort of magical parasite hanging off of him." Harry said offhandedly as he walked over to the Slytherin Table in an unconcerned manner.

Almost instantaneously the man in the turban had stood and drawn his wand aiming it at Harry and began to speak.

While the man was arguably fast for a human, he was not however as fast as Euryale, who had somehow materialized a bow from out of thin air, aimed it and fired it off in the span of a single second.

The Arrow impacted the man in the chest and vaporized into thin air as the man began screaming in complete agony. He wasn't the only one. A disembodied voice was also screaming as well.

But he was not apparently physically harmed.

Harry looked at Euryale and just had to ask, "What did you do to him?"

"That arrow is composed of concentrated love. It is incredibly painful to anyone who has never experienced that particular emotion in their life." Euryale stated.

Harry chuckled, "You just hit him with a Care Bear Stare?"

Euryale cocked her head to the side as she recalled that particular series, "Yes, I suppose I did."

"Young miss," Dumbledore had come over to their table with a frown on his face, "I am afraid that I must insist on confiscating your weapon."

Euryale, Stheno, and from where she was sitting Medea, all cocked their heads at the old man before they all simultaneously broke out into laughter.

"I beg your pardon but what is so funny?" Dumbledore asked in a perturbed tone of voice.

Harry decided to enlighten the old man, "I am afraid that trying to confiscate the weapons that those three have on their persons is just going to end up giving you a long term headache."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Because those are Conceptual Weapons that represent Noble Phantasms. They would simply cease to exist if they are cut off from the prana supplied to them by the girls. And the girls would immediately cease providing them with prana the instant anyone managed to remove them from one of them. In fact the only person I know of who probably wouldn't cease providing his weapons with Prana the instant they left his possession is the Golden King of all people. Fact is they can simply recreate the weapons at any point in time with a modicum of effort." Harry explained.

Illya piped up from the Gryffindor Table, "Or ask me to trace them replacements, it wouldn't even be that difficult now that I know the trick to it."

"Coincidentally, confiscating mine would be painful for me…" Stheno said.

Everyone in the room looked at her in confusion except for Euryale who had a grin on her face.

"Oh, why is that young miss?" Dumbledore asked.

Stheno looked at Dumbledore and merely smiled at him. The effect was instantaneous, the old man fell to his knees as his eyes glazed over in pained confusion at what he was feeling.

"Oh! Of course!" Medea exclaimed in realization. "The Smile of the Stheno, otherwise known as the Goddess's Smile. That is probably the most evil Noble Phantasm in existence."

"Of course it is." Euryale agreed. "Thing can make even a eunuch fall over himself in an attempt to please her every whim."

"Which explains why the old man there looks like he just creamed himself." Harry muttered.

"Fortunately I didn't power it too heavily… as that can be quite... messy." Stheno admitted.

Harry looked at her sharply and said "You can't be serious?"

"I believe Zelretch referred to it as an approximation of 'Death by Snu Snu' or something like that." Stheno said.

Euryale laughed, "They literally ejaculate themselves to death."

Several of the men in the room groaned in agony at that idea, meanwhile several of the women in the room looked intrigued by the idea.

Harry looked horrified at this information. At seeing his face Stheno threw herself at him and wrapped him in a hug, whispering into his ear she said "Don't worry Harry-sama. I promise that you will only ever experience my Noble Phantasm if you want the pick-me-up."

Euryale smirked as she clearly heard what her sister had said, and completely agreed with her sentiment. Euryale couldn't help but grin at the fact that Stheno had basically just promised her virginity to Harry. Despite all the men who continually threw themselves at the two of them, Stheno and Euryale were still virgins, mostly due to their sister's efforts to dissuade men. Though it was most unfortunate that Medusa herself was unable to maintain her own virtue due to the treachery of Poseidon.

Meanwhile the entire rest of the male population in the school, sans Hagrid, were trying to figure out how they could engineer a situation where they would be wrapped in a hug from one of those two girls. They were doing this despite the fact they feared one of the girls ever smiling at them.

After Dinner Harry and the girls followed the Bloody Baron and Grey Lady to the location where the Pendragon Dormitories were located.

"One boy to all these beautiful young ladies. I wonder what the gossip mongers will think of this?" the Grey Lady inquired.

"I am sure I don't know what you mean." Harry stated airily.

"Of course you don't Harry-kun." Medea chirped.

"Well this is your new Dormitories. You can set the password to whatever you like. Lady Joan, please keep an eye on them." The Bloody Baron stated.

The painting of Joan d'Arc eyed Medea, Stheno, and Euryale for a moment before turning to look at Harry and saying "Aren't you a bit young to be summoning Servants?"

"Grandpa Zel thought it was a good idea, and Mum agreed." Harry said simply.

"I see. Well, what is your password then?" Joan asked.

"Kyamerotto." Harry said.

The Painting and two Ghosts laughed as they realized what Harry had just used as his Password.

"Very well, Welcome to House Pendragon," The painting said as it swung wide to reveal the Dormitories behind it.

The Dormitories were done up in a rich gold and blue color reminiscent of the colors that could be found on the Armor that Artoria herself was often found wearing. On the far wall of the common room the members of Harry's group beheld a sight that made their collective jaws drop…

"I-is t-that L-lord Camelot?" Harry asked, thoroughly impressed at what he was seeing.

"It is indeed, your Highness," agreed Helena.

Illya swooned at the sight of that gigantic shield, "The B+++ Rank Anti-Evil Noble Phantasm said to have been used by Sir Galahad. Wow."

Harry cautiously walked up to the truly gigantic shield and timidly placed his right hand up against the surface of the shield. Almost as soon as his flesh touched the shield, there was a bright flash of silver light and the shield had left the wall to attach itself to Harry's arm.

"Holy…" Harry shrieked.

"Oh my… seems that the Shield has synchronized with your soul, your Highness." The Baron commented.

"Harry-sama, I don't want you fighting. You could get hurt!" Stheno cried out as she glomped onto Harry.

Euryale was just as quick to glomp onto Harry and cried out "Promise us you will let us do your fighting for you?"

Medea had a scowl on her own face as it was clear she agreed wholeheartedly with the two Gorgons. Illya however had just one thought in mind, "Harry-kun, promise me I can borrow it long enough to analyze it and add it to my Unlimited Blade Works?"

"Uh… sure… okay girls, whatever you want…" Harry said with a huge blush on his face.

"Aww, aren't they so adorable?" Helena asked, causing the Baron to snicker.

"Goodnight Milord, Miladies." The Baron said with a deep bow as he left the common room.

"I'll talk to you all later." Helena said as she waved her hand in goodbye.

"Well… we should probably head to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow girls." Harry stated.

There was a chorus of affirmations from the girls, and the group headed to their dormitories.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Kyamerotto = Japanese Romaji for Camelot.

To further circumvent what seems to be a common question... Illya's ability to utilize Unlimited Blade Works is derived from her activating the Archer Class Card which gives her all the same abilities and even a similar appearance, as the Archer EMIYA. This capability of Illya's was first seen in the Anime/Manga Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya during Illya's fight against Saber (Alter), which anyone can watch if they go to YouTube and search for "Illya vs. Saber" it should be the very first video.


	5. A2C0 - Install!

**In response to Guest Reviews:** If you are going to leave a review, please log in to do so. I will deny any and all Guest Reviews that are in a foreign language or which are nothing more than an attempt to anonymously bash my fic. I have neither the time to try and decipher a foreign language that I have no knowledge of, nor the patience to deal with anonymous bashers, so you might as well get used to not seeing your reviews show up on my story's review list.

On the other hand, those individuals who take the time to sign in and then leave their reviews will usually get a response from me if their review is more than a single short sentence in length. The more thought out your review happens to be, the more likely I am to respond to it, and the longer my response will invariably be.

 **Dating Gilgamesh:** I had to go back and change the date I had given for Gilgamesh from 2100 B.C.E. to 2700 B.C.E. because apparently the Sumerian King's List cites Gilgamesh as having ruled the City of Uruk in the 27th Century B.C.E. I had been looking at a different site that listed the date given to the oldest tablets with the poems usually attributed as describing life and deeds of Gilgamesh, which was a mistake on my part. Still, 2700 B.C.E. is a great deal easier to swallow as the date that the Gorgon's lived during than freaking 3999 B.C.E. The latter date would have made them contemporary with the construction of the Megalithic Monument known as Karnag in North-Western France, it was just that far back into the past.

 **xXx Story xXx**

By the next morning a fifth House Table had suddenly appeared within the Great Hall. It wasn't nearly as large as the other House Tables at the moment, with only enough room for maybe twenty people to sit at it. At this moment, Harry, Illya, Stheno, Euryale, and Medea were all sitting at that table enjoying a breakfast consisting of Galatopita, Tiganites, Tahini and Petimezi as well as several other traditional Greek breakfast foods.

Meanwhile those within close view of their table were looking at what they were eating and thought the entire lot was crazy.

Suddenly a truly arrogant voice spoke up from the Slytherin Table which was directly behind the Pendragon Table. "What are two of the proud members of Slytherin doing fraternizing with a Gryffindork?"

Everyone at Harry's table blinked as they heard that statement. Then everyone except for the Gryffindor in question rapidly began shuddering in fear.

Illya stood up from where she was sitting, calmly walked around the table so that she was directly in front of the arrogant blonde who had just spoken, she then reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a really odd looking playing card like object, held it up where everyone could see it and uttered out the word "INSTALL!" as she slammed the card down onto the ground.

A crimson red magical circle sprouted on the ground around Illya, and proceeded to levitate up from the ground till it was over her head. As soon as it did a burst of what magical energy erupted from the ground around Illya.

When it cleared, where once stood Illyasviel von Einzbern in her Hogwarts School Uniform now stood a version of Illyasviel wearing a midriff bearing red long coat with a black metal breastplate. She had on a skimpy bikini bottom like object that was also covered in the black metal. Further her hair, which she had originally had left out to flow down past her shoulders was now tied up in a messy bun. Her eyes which were normally the color of blood, had somehow transformed to the color of molten gold as well.

"Reinforce!" Illya stated, and with that her entire left arm began glowing as blue lines etched themselves up and down her arm. She drew her arm back and brought her open palm slamming straight into the blonde's cheek.

For a moment it seemed like nothing had happened… then all at once there was an incredibly loud **CRACKOOOM** as the blonde was sent flying head over heels away from the girl and slamming into several of the boys on his side of the Slytherin Table.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Miss Einzbern." a voice drawled out from the Head Table.

Illya spun on her heel and glared at the bat whose voice had just sounded. "Excuse me; what for?"

"For assaulting a fellow student of course." the dungeon bat stated simply.

"Are you daft?" Illya inquired.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked.

Harry sighed and decided to enlighten the Professor. "Draco Malfoy, the student in question, decided it would be a good idea to insult the Heir Apparent to the Ancient and Noble House of Einzbern. House Malfoy is only an Ancient House as it has no title of Nobility, despite what it would like to believe. He is lucky to have gotten off with just a bitch slap. As she is considered under the protection of my family, I could have challenged him to a duel to the death for such an insult, if I had so desired. I decided to let him get off with just the bitch slap."

Illya pouted at Harry, so Harry responded, "Illya, what else can I call it when you hit him with a C+ strength slap?"

This just caused Illya to pout even more.

"Release," In a flash of light Illya was Illya again, and holding that bizarre looking card in her hand, which she placed back into her pocket as she returned to the table she had been at before.

 **xXx Potions Class xXx**

Harry, Illya, Stheno, and Euryale all sat down together in the class that the Gryffindor's apparently shared with the Slytherin's. For some reason Harry had been given a schedule that matched that of the Gryffindor's. Not that he was overly complaining. Stheno and Euryale could probably handle themselves in the classes that they didn't share with each other… though there seemed to be an awful lot that Gryffindor and Slytherin did share for some reason.

As they were sitting there they couldn't help noticing the odd looks they were getting from both the other Slytherin's as well as the other Gryffindor's. Not that anyone in their group particularly cared what others thought of them.

"Oi, Harry, Illya. What do you want to be sitting with a bunch of slimy snakes like them for?" the redhead from the train asked in a confused tone of voice.

Euryale looked at the boy affronted. "For your information, snakes are NOT slimy. Moisture is by and large actually hazardous to the health of snakes. Only a very few species can survive in overly moist conditions."

Suddenly everyone on the Slytherin side of the room began looking at Euryale as if she were the new Patron Saint of Slytherin. Which considering who she is, she probably was.

"But… they're so shiny looking that they must be slimy…" the redhead countered.

Stheno grinned sweetly while looking at Harry, she asked, "Harry-sama, am I slimy?"

Harry gulped, there was no way he could answer that question safely.

Suddenly the Redhead had another question, "What's a 'sama'?"

"It roughly translates into English as either the phrase 'milord' or 'milady' depending on whether the name immediately preceding it belongs to a man or woman." Illya responded.

"Why is that snake calling Harry her lord then?" the redhead asked.

Euryale glared at the boy and said "That is entirely none of your business."

"I didn't ask you, you filthy snake." the redhead stated nastily.

"Harry-sama, can I teach this snot some manners?" Euryale inquired.

Harry casually looked at the redhead, and then looked at Euryale, "Euryale-chan…"

Harry didn't really get to say much more than that as every single Slytherin in the room shrieked out the word "EURYALE?"

Though one particular Gryffindor in the far corner of the room openly smirked at that revelation, she remembered having been formally introduced to these girls.

"Oops…" Harry said while rubbing the back of his head.

A brunette female Slytherin, who seems to have been designated the spokeswoman for the house walked up to Harry and his group, "Please, do you mean, Euryale as in the sister of Medusa?"

Euryale and Stheno both nodded their heads, apprehensive about where this was going.

"And you, you would be Stheno, the other sister of Medusa?" the girl asked of the other twin.

Stheno nodded her head.

The brunette turned around to face the rest of the Slytherin's, "All in favor of canning Draco as the 'Prince of Slytherin' in light of this new information raise your hands."

Every single Slytherin in the room, even Crabbe and Goyle, raised their hands in agreement with the brunette.

The Brunette turned back to Stheno and Euryale and dipped into a curtsy. "My Lady Goddesses, Slytherin House is united under your leadership."

"What do ya mean 'Goddesses'?" the redhead inquired incredulously.

"Simple you twit, those two are the immortal sisters of Medusa the Gorgon. They are Goddesses in every way that could possibly matter to a human being, and their authority is over the realm of Serpents, as well as maidenly beauty." the Brunette explained.

"I am most impressed that you know all that," Euryale commented.

"What I don't understand is why you two are here instead of on Nameless Isle, and for that matter how you can speak English so well." the Brunette inquired.

"I'm afraid that is my fault." Harry said.

The Brunette looked at Harry confusedly, "What do you mean?"

"What do you know about the Holy Grail Wars of Fuyuki City?" Illya inquired.

"Only rumor and hearsay." the Brunette responded.

"Do you know what a Heroic Spirit is?" Illya asked.

"Vaguely… are you saying that is what these two are then?"

"We aren't really sure actually." Harry started explaining. "These two showed up when I summoned Medea to serve as my Caster-class Servant. Something interfered with the ritual and acted as a second catalyst bringing these two forward. Grandpa Zel actually is pretty sure that there is another version of these two living on Nameless Isle, but he hasn't been able to confirm this one way or another due to the barrier around the Island. So we aren't really sure what they really are."

"However, we do both have a 'Goddesses Divine Core' which rates as EX Rank, which is the highest ranking something involving a Heroic Spirit or Magi can receive." Stheno stated, "So calling us Goddesses, is indeed accurate."

"Oh, I see… well… I should be getting back to my seat before the Professor gets here. By the way, my name is Daphne Greengrass." the brunette, Daphne, stated before curtsying once more and retreating back to her seat.

"Damn snakes." the redhead muttered.

"Watch it ginger. You are on thin ice already." Illya said hostilely.

As the class began, all eyes were once again forced to turn to Harry and his group as Professor Snape opened fire with a barrage of questions aimed at Harry.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" the Potions Master demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Those are two of the main ingredients in the potion Draught of the Living Death, although they are also components in about a dozen other potions utilized by the Mage's Association."

"Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked acidly.

"Potions supply cupboard." Harry fired back automatically.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked.

"What? You honestly expect an eleven year old student to go find a random Goat somewhere and pump its stomach for the stone inside of it that it uses to help it digest its food?" Harry asked incredulously.

Harry was pleased with the sound of dry heaving that he got from asking that question.

Snape decided it was best not to press the issue after that graphic response. "Fine, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"Other than the name not a whole heck of a lot, although we have had to eradicate the entire population of that plant located inside the Black Forest as of late, Prim is deathly allergic." Harry responded.

Illya grinned as she remembered that day. That was when she first used the Archer Card. That had been a fun day.

"Slytherin's are not allowed to partner with Gryffindor's in this class." Snape stated with a glare at Illya and Harry.

"See you later Harry." Illya said as she got up and walked to the back of the class where she sat down next to the only Gryffindor she could stand being around, Hermione Granger.

"Potter, that means you too." Snape said.

"You seem to have forgotten that I am in House Pendragon, Professor." Harry countered.

"No such house exists. Now you will join the Gryffindor's or I will dock points." the Professor said with a sneer.

"Sorry Illya-chan." Harry said with a backwards glance…

"No worries Harry-kun." Illya said.

"Go right ahead Professor. Won't do me any harm if you're taking them from Gryffindor. Though I wager that Professor McGonagall will be ticked off when she finds out." Harry countered the Professor.

"Ten Points from Gryffindor for every second with which you do not comply with my instructions starting now." Snape stated. And then he began counting off the seconds.

It quickly got rather ridiculous as they had gotten to one hundred seconds relatively quickly, which meant that Gryffindor was now down 1,000 points in the running. With the exception of Illya, the entirety of the Gryffindor contingent in that room looked completely horrified at what was happening.

It was at that moment that the door to the potions classroom banged open, and there stood Professor Minerva McGonagall absolutely frothing at the mouth. "SEVERUS SNAPE WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Snape gave her a bored look and responded "Simple, Potter refused my request so I docked his house points."

"This class is dismissed." Minerva stated as she stalked up to Severus and snagged him by the ear in a vice grip. "You are coming with me young man."

"Oww, Oww, Oww," Severus whined.

 **xXx A Few Moments Later xXx**

Harry, Illya, Stheno, and Euryale were walking down the corridor leading to the Entry Hall following their recently made friend Hermione Granger.

Well… actually she was really just Illya's friend as the girl was the only person in Gryffindor other than Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and the Chaser Trio that Illya could actually tolerate for more than a few moments.

"What WAS Snape thinking?" Hermione complained loudly.

Suddenly a voice from behind the group spoke up, "Oh, it's a known fact that Professor Snape has a grudge against Harry's father."

Everyone stopped and turned to see Daphne Greengrass and a red haired girl walking up to them. "Allow me to introduce my best friend, Tracey Davis."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, "Wait, what do you mean Snape has a grudge against my father?"

"Oh, well, I am not really clear on the specifics. You'd have to ask Fred and George Weasley for that information. Something to do with their heroes the Marauders or something like that, but anyways, the word is that your father and Professor Snape were both vying for the attention of the same woman and that your father won."

"Wait, are you saying that greasy dungeon bat had a thing for Auntie Lily?" Illya asked incredulously.

"Well that is what the rumors say at any rate." Daphne said.

"EEEWWW I need a bathroom. I think I am going to be sick." Illya said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Follow me ladies." Daphne said. "Oh, you should come too Harry."

"Bwha…" Harry let out confusedly.

"Oh Daphne, you're not taking them to THAT bathroom are you?" Tracey asked incredulously.

"Why wouldn't I? I think Stheno and Euryale will be most interested by the bathroom. Plus, I know for a fact there is something there that can take Illya's mind off the horrifying imagery I just gave her." Daphne said smugly.

"Your call, but count me out." Tracey said as she turned and entered the Great Hall.

 **xXx First Floor Girls Lavatory xXx**

"Um… not to nag or anything but boys aren't really allowed in girls lavatories." Harry said as Daphne grabbed his arm and forcefully dragged him into the Lavatory, despite his best attempts to get out of her grip. Girl was strong.

Once they got inside of the room, all Harry could do was stop and stare at what he was seeing.

On one side of the room, Illyasviel was chatting rather animatedly with a disembodied school girl. On the other side of the room however Hermione Granger was shouting at Stheno and Euryale to stop climbing all over the sink fixtures like they were a jungle gym.

"Um… what are you two doing?" Harry asked.

Stheno and Euryale looked up from where they were hanging upside down on the rather circular sink fixture.

"Oh, it's wonderful Harry! There is some sort of Parselmagic ward on this sink. We are just trying to ascertain the best way to open it without tripping the security measures that were put into place." Euryale chirped happily,

"Should I go fetch Medea?" Harry asked.

Stheno and Euryale blinked, looked down at the sink from where they were hanging, then both performed a graceful backflip before landing on their feet on the ground next to Hermione. Once they had done that they both spun on their heels and said "Would you please?"

Harry sighed before leaving the room to go track down Medea.

Upon returning with Medea, Harry took up position outside of the bathroom, only to yelp in surprise as he was once again grabbed by the arm and forcibly dragged into the bathroom by Daphne Greengrass who had an innocent grin plastered on her face.

"Honestly Harry, any other boy and they would be begging to be allowed into a Girl's Lavatory." Daphne stated amusedly.

"Yes… well… you didn't grow up with Illya-chan. She's terrifying." Harry said. "Only person I am aware of who is arguably scarier than her is Rin Tohsaka, fortunately I haven't had the displeasure of meeting her and am only basing that off the girl's reputation."

Daphne looked over at Illya where she was holding a happy and pleasant conversation with the menace of the Hogwarts sewer system and then looked back over at Harry, "Oh come on she couldn't possibly be that bad."

"Illya-chan, what was the name of that weapon you said you absolutely refused to use under any circumstances no matter how dire things got?" Harry inquired.

Illya looked up from where she was sitting and said "Oh, you mean CCC?"

"Yes, that was the one I think." Harry said.

"Cursed Cutting Crater," Illya said.

"And the reason you refuse to use it?" Harry asked.

"Because it is a World Purge, it literally operates at the level of the Root to erase all of existence." Illya stated.

Daphne blinked, she then turned to Harry, "Okay yeah that is pretty terrifying."

"PAIN BREAKER!" Medea called out slamming a rather ornate staff into the sink.

"There, any security wards in place around this sink no longer exist and have also failed to notify whoever put them there in the first place." Medea stated happily as she dismissed the staff.

"Was the shout truly necessary?" Hermione asked.

"No, not really," Medea said, "More of a tradition when using Noble Phantasms. The only people who really NEED to do it from what I have found are Elizabeth Bathory and Artoria Pendragon, who both have Dragon Cores which amplify their attacks if they shout their attacks for some reason."

Stheno walked up to the sinks, looked them over, before nodding to herself and hissing out a word in a language that only Harry and Euryale understood, "Open"

Suddenly the sinks began to rotate as they parted revealing a large hole in the ground.

Illya walked up to it, looked down it before tracing a small dinner fork and tossing it down the hole. There was a lot of clattering before all noise disappeared.

"That is a deep ass hole." Illya said.

Euryale looked at the hole momentarily before hissing out a command "Stairs."

Much to the surprise of everyone in the room, with the sound of stone on stone grating against itself, a spiral staircase made its presence known descending into the depths of the hole.

"Um… I think that it would be advisable if only Euryale and I continue down this hole." said Stheno.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Because, we can both clearly smell the scent of a Basilisk wafting up from down there. Out of everyone in this room, only Stheno and I will be completely unaffected by the gaze or venom of such a creature due to who and what we are." Euryale stated.

"We did after all spend a lifetime on the same Island as our sister and her eyes." Stheno commented, "And Medusa-imouto's eyes were the prototype for those of a Basilisk."

"Be careful you two." Harry said.

Both girls smiled brightly at Harry and chirped out "Of course Master!" before descending into the hole on at a time.

Hermione glared at Harry and asked "What did they mean when they said 'Master'?"

"Stheno, Euryale and Medea are basically really powerful human form familiars for me." Harry said in automatic reply.

"So they're what… your slaves?" Hermione asked with a scowl.

"That is such a cruel term. No, they are not slaves. More like loyal retainers. I do have the capacity to give them orders that they would be forced to comply with… but I would never do such a thing." Harry said in response.

"Though it is quite obvious that both Stheno and Euryale desire to be more than simple loyal retainers." snorted Daphne in amusement.

"Oh yes, their crushes on Harry-kun are quite entertaining to watch." Illya stated amusedly.

"Like your one to talk Illya-nee." Medea stated with a laugh. That statement shut Illya up as she lit up in a bright red blush.

"Oh pooh, it looks like I won't be able to have fun teasing him then." the ghost in the corner of the room said in mock sorrow, causing everyone in the room except for Harry to crack up laughing.


	6. A2C1 - Kaleidoscope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Nasuverse, or any of the other characters who might appear in this fan-fiction story.

 **xXx Story xXx**

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs Stheno and Euryale took a look around before both saying "EWWWW gross!"

They were surrounded by countless skeletons of various types of vermin, from rats, to voles, you name a type of rodent and there was probably a skeleton for it here. The area they found themselves in appeared to be a central hub for various pipe intersections, so the two girls sniffed the air to see if they could get a scent to follow.

' _The Basilisk is all over this place, but it is strongest in this direction.'_ thought Euryale as she indicated one of the ground level pipes. Much like the Weasley Twins, Euryale and Stheno were such close sisters that they could seemingly communicate without the use of words. However unlike the Weasley Twins who were actually using a modified version of Legilimens to pull it off, Euryale and Stheno had a true high level telepathic bond with each other that made it so that they did not need to speak in order to know what the other is thinking or feeling.

The twins began making their way further into the pipe system, which quickly transitioned into more of a cave system instead. It didn't take them very long before they came to a very finely crafted silver door with snake designs engraved upon it. There seemed to be an odd rhythmic thunking sound coming from the other side of the door.

The two girls glanced at each other in confusion before Stheno looked at the door and hissed out the word "Open"

As soon as the door opened properly, all that the two girls could do was stand there and stare with their mouths hanging open.

In one corner of the room sat a little girl who looked oddly similar to the stereotypical image of a sahuagin or a kappa, but she was wearing a Japanese Schoolgirls Swimming Suit and was tapping away madly on what looked to be a laptop computer that was several decades more advanced than anything currently available.

In another corner a young woman with pink hair and peculiar looking hair ornaments was comparing different colors of draperies against the various statues in the room, all while idly glancing at a painting that she seemed to be working on.

In yet another corner a young man… or is he a girl? who looked to be no older than 14 years of age. This young man was currently hammering out some sort of metal object that appeared to be part of the much larger giant robot sitting in the corner next to him.

What got Stheno and Euryale's attention the most is that the young man was wearing what looked like a pretty good approximation of Breaker Gorgon and had the exact same rune as their younger sister had on his forehead.

"Well don't just stand there gawking Stheno, Euryale. You might as well come in and tell us why you're here," the young man stated in perfect ancient Greek. His statement caused the two young women with him to snicker in amusement.

Stheno and Euryale blinked before entering the room and looking around, Euryale decided to be the spokeswoman for the two and asked "Um… we came here under the assumption that there is a Basilisk down here…"

"Oh, Sasha? Yeah, she's hiding in the statue of the old geezer." the young man stated.

Stheno and Euryale looked at each other and both mouthed out the word 'Sasha?'

Stheno turned to the young man and asked "Just who are you, and what are you doing down here?"

"Oh, right, introductions… let's see. I suppose you might as well call me Black Wing, the little imp over there is Dream or Destruction, but everyone just calls her DoD…" At this pronouncement the imp in question pouted a little bit, "And the girl with the pink hair is Liz."

Euryale looked at Liz for a moment before saying "Wait… you're a Servant?"

Liz nodded before saying "Elizabeth Bathory at your service."

"Oookay, so what are you all doing down here?" Euryale asked.

"Oh… well Liz here wanted to see the sights in another one of the border worlds between the Clock Tower and Hogwarts. DoD wanted to analyze the fluctuations in mana in this world. As for myself, I wanted someplace quiet that I could finish constructing my most recent Mecha." Black Wing explained.

"Wait… you're related to Old Man Zel, aren't you?" Stheno asked with a frown marring her face.

"But if that's the case why do you look like our Imouto?" Euryale asked.

Black Wing shot the two Gorgon's a grin before saying "Would you believe that in the world I come from you two are my older sisters, and Zelretch is my Grandfather through blood adoption? I must say it is weird to see you two looking so… um… young."

Stheno and Euryale narrowed their eyes before Stheno asked "What do you mean?"

"Well… I can only guess… but I think that even the two of you age, albeit at a remarkably slower rate than most people. I encountered you two for the first time something like 3000 years after you lost Medusa-chan. In that time the two of you apparently aged to about where you would appear to be in your late teens." Black Wing explained.

Stheno and Euryale's mouths dropped open in shock at this admission.

"Wait… you said you were blood adopted… what is your name? Your real name?" Euryale asked while glaring at the young man.

"Well… I would wager a guess that it is the same as one of only two people who would be capable of summoning the two of you as Servants, and I would feel the distinct need to slaughter someone ruthlessly if the older of the two individuals was the one who summoned you." Black Wing said mysteriously.

The girl who had been introduced as DoD snorted and said "Oh like you're really guessing. You can read who summoned them just by looking at the two of them. Stop pretending to be all mysterious and introduce yourself to your Onee-chan's."

"Hush you." Black Wing shot at DoD. He then turned and grinned impishly at the twins before saying "Surprise, I'm Harry!"

Stheno and Euryale blinked a few times before looking at each other, Stheno was the first to say it "This in no way will stop me from landing our Harry."

"Me either." Euryale muttered.

This had the effect of causing Black Wing to frown, while DoD and Liz cracked up laughing.

"You realize I am never going to hear the end of this from Warped Caress?" Black Wing said to the room at large.

Liz reigned in her laughing enough to say "Oh yes, we realize that, that is actually why we are both laughing our arses off right now."

"Right… well… anyways; was checking on Sasha all you two really came down here to do?" Black Wing asked.

"Well that and checking to see if she is a threat?" Stheno said.

"Well… there are two potential ways to ensure that she isn't." Black Wing stated.

"Oh, and those are?" Euryale asked.

"First, you could have her become the bonded familiar of your Harry." Black Wing stated.

"But doesn't she have to bite him for that to work?" Stheno asked.

"Yes, but the thing is that I am almost certain it would not end up being lethal to him. If anything it might speed up certain things that are happening in his body, based on what I can see from looking at your souls." Blackwing explained.

"What? What do you mean?" Euryale asked confusedly.

"Well… I'm not really sure off hand, but as near as I can tell, he has already awakened the ability to use the Third Sorcery, correct?" Black Wing inquired.

"Yes…" Stheno said.

"Well from what I am seeing looking at the two of you, he might have the ability to utilize a few of the other Sorceries."

"Which ones?" Euryale inquired.

"That's the thing, I don't know, but I am fairly certain that the Basilisk venom will kickstart the process… or it could do something entirely different. However it would take something considerably more powerful than Basilisk Venom to kill a wielder of the Third Sorcery." Black Wing explained.

He paused for a moment before saying "Alternatively I could transport her to some random location where she would be completely isolated from civilization and would never be a threat to anyone ever again."

"We will discuss it with Harry-sama." Stheno stated. "Now we should probably be going, we still have classes this afternoon."

"Of course, have fun Onee-chan's." Black Wing said in farewell as he waved goodbye to the twins.

Once the twins were out of hearing range a brightly pink being popped into existence and asked "So... when are we going to begin seducing our Stheno and Euryale?"

This predictably caused Black Wing to palm his face as both DoD and Liz cracked up laughing yet again.

 **xXx Several Minutes Later xXx  
xXx Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom xXx**

Everyone was more or less doing their own thing, not really paying attention to the massive hole that served as the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets… as such they were all caught by surprise as two voices sobbed out "HAAARRRIIIEEE!"

This was followed by the sound of two bodies colliding with the young man in question and wrapping their arms around him, much to his embarrassment.

Euryale looked up from where she and her sister were sobbing into Harry's chest "Promise us you will never do something so foolish as to let one of us blood adopt you?"

"I-I… huh?" Harry stuttered out.

Stheno looked up and cried out "It was horrible Harry… seeing you looking like a carbon copy of Medusa like that… It was the most heartbreaking thing I have ever seen."

"Um… don't you two adore Medusa?" Illya asked in mild confusion.

Stheno and Euryale both turned and glared at Illya for a moment before they said "Yes, but there is no way in hell that her appearance looks good on a male body. It was soooo… EMO!"

The fact that they both said the exact same words simultaneously and in perfect sync made Hermione shudder before saying "Okay, those two need to stay away from Fred and George Weasley at all costs."

Illya smirked as she suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Stheno-chan, Euryale-chan, how would you two feel about pranking a pair of unrepentant pranksters?"

Stheno and Euryale who had still been glaring at Illya suddenly developed what could only be described as 'Slasher Grins' it was a look which would be something which would send anyone who had seen it and wasn't on friendly terms with the girls running in terror at what it meant.

Hermione took one look at the girls faces and said "I do not at all envy the position that Fred and George are about to find themselves in…"

Harry shuddered before saying "It probably doesn't help matters that those grins they are wearing are the very last things their guests in antiquity would see before they left their company… permanently."

At this point the expressions of Stheno and Euryale abruptly changed from slasher grins to the most moe-moe of pouts that you could have ever seen on any female in the history of the world, "But we would never do something like that to you Harry-sama." the girls said in sync.

Everyone in the room except for Illya shuddered as they realized what the girls were going to be doing from now on. Illya however wa grinning like an absolute loon. This prank just went from pranking the Weasley Twins to pranking the whole damn castle in a big hurry.

 **xXx Two Days Later xXx  
xXx Random Corridor xXx**

"Brother of mine, I do believe we have been outmatched."

"I am sad to say that I must concur."

"When was the last time this happened?"

"Never in recorded history."

"You know what this means don't you?"

 **xXx Dinnertime xXx  
xXx Pendragon Table xXx**

Harry groaned as he handed over ten Galleons to Illya who was smiling beatifically at the sight before them. Meanwhile Stheno and Euryale couldn't quite suppress their amusement with what was happening. Medea was patently ignoring the whole scene. Meanwhile Hermione, who had been invited to join them at their table had her head in her hands trying to deny the reality of what was happening in front of her.

One the ground in front of their table, Fred and George Weasley were currently engaged in prostrating themselves as they repeatedly exclaimed "We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" over and over again, much to the amusement of the rest of the School who had quickly figured out that Stheno and Euryale had been pranking the two of them.

Suddenly an ominous presence was felt hovering over the table and a cold voice stated "That is quite enough Messrs Weasley and Weasley. Return to your table."

Fred and George gulped before doing as the Potions Professor asked. The man in question looked at Stheno and Euryale before saying "That was truly an inspired prank. Take that to heart as I loathe pranks in any form. Fifty points to Slytherin for the fact that you two may have solved one of my larger headaches."

With that the Potions Master retreated back to the Staff Table.

 **xXx Next Morning xXx  
xXx Pendragon Table xXx**

Illya had just walked into the room to discover her best friend and not so secret crush was seemingly buried under a mountain of parchment. Curious as ever she walked up and plucked one of the sheets of parchment from the pile and began reading it.

Almost as soon as she got past the first line her face scrunched up into a scowl "The hell?"

Daphne sidled up to the table and decided to enlighten her new friend on what was happening. "It would seem that the discovery that Harry is the new Heir to the House of Pendragon has somehow been made public to the Wizarding World and women of our society are clamoring to become the new 'Lady Pendragon' or something to that effect."

"Harry… you realize Auntie Altrouge is going to unleash Primate Murder if any of these ends up being successful, right?"

"Oh… she would do that if someone like me were to add my own submission to the list?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

The pile of scrolls seemed to deflate somewhat at that statement just as a hand shot out of the pile in resignation.

Daphne grinned as she pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry.

Illya smirked and said "You're probably the only Witch that Auntie Artoria would have approved of."

Daphne looked at Illya in confusion, "Wait.. aren't you a witch?"

"She's a Magus actually." Medea said as she joined the group at the table, snatching one of the scrolls looking it over a moment she tutted before saying "Wizards these days. Harry I can solve this entire problem with a simple application of my Noble Phantasm to each and every one of these, though obviously I will ignore Daphne's since she is such a pleasant person."

She paused before looking at Daphne and saying "Just so your clear, Illya has claim on the title of Lady Potter."

Daphne smiled brightly and said "Oh, I wouldn't dream of taking that title, but I have to wonder what position the three of you will hold."

Medea frowned as she contemplated that. "Well, Stheno and Euryale could probably care less what their marital status actually ends up being so long as they are allowed to have sex with Harry regularly. As for myself, I…. I don't really know at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

Euryale and Stheno decided to pop in at that moment and simultaneously stated "She's still hung up over Jason."

The fact that the Twins still did that from time to time despite their prank having ended caused untold amounts of shivers to run throughout the student population.

"Wait… didn't he basically betray you terribly?" Daphne asked in confusion.

"Something like that, yes." Medea said, "Though to be fair, my response to that was apparently far from pleasant. There is a reason that history remembers me as the Witch of Betrayal. However, that doesn't change the fact that for some reason I can't help the fact that I am still in love with him."

Something seemed to click in Daphne's mind, "You aren't really as young as you physically appear, are you?"

Medea chuckled and said "I am a metamorphmagi, and my default form is physically around the age of seventeen. Though technically Metamorphmagi don't have a default form, I only have such by virtue of the fact that being cast into a Servant Container forced such a restriction onto me."

Daphne nodded before smiling mischievously and asking "Can I see your default form?"

Medea nodded "Follow me."

And with that the two girls left the Great Hall.

 **xXx One Week Later xXx  
xXx Third Floor xXx**

"Illya, stop, what are you doing, you know we are forbidden to go to that corridor!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

Illyasviel sighed turned around and looked at her friend "Correction, only those who do not wish to die a most horribly painful death are forbidden to go to that corridor. Now what you need to understand is that I am a Magus, not a Witch. There is a saying amongst Magi, and I quote: 'Truly, to be a Magus is to walk with Death.' Do you know the reason that Magi hold this saying as their ultimate credo?"

Hermione shook her head in confusion. Honestly she had never heard such a statement before.

"The reason Mione-chan, is because the magic that Magi use is inherently dangerous. If you don't do everything exactly right, then your own magic could end up killing you from the inside out as a Magi. Even the simple act of awakening one's circuits if they are dormant is excruciatingly painful, it is worse than even the Cruciatus curse whose sole purpose is to inflict pain. Fortunately it only lasts a few seconds and has no permanent side effects. However even simply using circuits, as opposed to a wand, can be painful if not done right. And this is ignoring the morons out there who cannibalize their nervous system and other organs for the sole purpose of having additional pseudo Magic Circuits. Doing that can irreparably damage your body." Illya explained.

"That's horrible!" Hermione explained.

"Anyways, as a Magi, I am fully prepared to die in a brutal and horrifying manner. Just don't expect me to make it easy for anyone who tries to pull such a feat off." Illya said as she promptly turned around and continued her journey to the allegedly forbidden corridor.

 **xXx Chapter End xXx**

 **Author's Note:** The Characters Black Wing, Liz, DoD, and Warped Caress are the modifications of existing characters or original characters created by Lupine Horror for his fan-fiction stories Fate's Gamble and Fate's Gamble: Round 2. He has graciously allowed me the courtesy of using these characters in this story. I highly recommend reading his stories as they are all incredibly well done and served as a huge inspiration for this story.


	7. A2C2 - Labyrinth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Nasuverse, or any of the other series that may make an appearance in this story.

* * *

Hermione Granger prided herself on being well read, and as such was easily able to recognize various things in the magical world she now found herself a part of the instant she saw them, regardless of how obscure they might be in the Muggle World. That was why she had fainted when Harry had introduced Medea, Stheno, and Euryale to her, she knew exactly who those three names belonged to and what they were famous for.

Yet for all her diverse knowledge, nothing could prepare her for what was playing out in front of her very eyes. There in front of her, her best friend, Illyasviel von Einzbern was cuddling up and cooing over one of the most feared Magical Creatures in existence, and the creature seemed to be soaking up her affection like a newborn puppy of all things!

"Illya… can you explain why we aren't dead?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Oh, probably has something to do with the fact that I have Primate Murder's scent on me due to longstanding association with the Wolf." Illya stated.

"I am afraid to ask… but what did this particular wolf do to earn the title of 'Primate Murder?'" Hermione asked, having never heard of such a wolf.

"Simply existing isn't enough?" Illya asked in confusion, before glancing at the girl and seeing the confused look on her face. "Oh… right, first-gen… um… Primate Murder is the given name of the Beast of Gaia, the Slayer of Mankind."

"Oookay then… how exactly is it you aren't dead?" Hermione asked.

Illya smirked and said "I am not exactly human… well actually it's more like I am only half-human."

Hermione frowned, "So you're what, Half-Veela or something? That would probably explain the hair…"

"No… not Veela. By the Root, we have enough supernatural pheromones in the air with just Stheno and Euryale being in the school, last thing we need is one of that species to be present as well… No, I am half-Homunculus." Illya said.

"I thought the magic used to create Homunculi was banned by International Decree…" Hermione said in confusion.

Illya snorted in amusement, "I would have liked to have seen the face of whoever had been sent by the International Confederation of Wizards to inform my family of that fact when or personal guards got through with them. Hermione, my family has been in the business of creating and utilizing Homunculi since at least the late 1700's. And if Artoria is to be believed, Mordred was a Homunculi as well."

Hermione nodded in understanding before saying "With how much crap I get from the Slytherin's… well other than Stheno, Euryale, Daphne, and Tracey… I can't help but think it is a good thing that you weren't sorted into Slytherin…"

Illya snorted again "Please. Had I been sorted into the Snake Den I would have been declared the Queen of the House before the first night was over."

"How do you figure that?" Hermione asked.

"Well… first off I am good friends with the Goddesses of Snakes, who are only really members of that house because it amuses them, and irritates Draco-teme. Second… my glare is rather hard to ignore."

"Huh? I am sorry, I don't understand…" Hermione said in confusion.

"How familiar are you with the myth surrounding Stheno and Euryale's sister?" Illya asked.

"You can turn people to stone?" Hermione asked with a trembling voice.

"Hardly… I have what are called the Mystic Eyes of Binding. Basically my eyes act as a really powerful version of the Petrificus Totalus jinx when I channel prana into them… and it would take a Magi to counter the effect as it requires the ability to disrupt the prana within a person's body, something Wizards have no idea how to do. Point is, if the Pureblood Bigots annoy me too much, I would just hit them with that and leave them alone for a few hours."

"So why didn't you just use that on Malfoy on the first day instead of punching him?" Hermione asked.

"Because Malfoy had the balls to try to dictate who Stheno and Euryale could associate with. As such I felt he needed to be made an example of. The transformation was mostly for dramatics though. I could have delivered just as powerful a punch without doing that. Only people in this school who would be able to take my punches are Stheno, Euryale, Medea, and Harry. Harry is only able to pull it off by reinforcing his body a fraction of a second before the blow lands. On other hand, I would probably have needed to pull out one of my Noble Phantasms to be capable of injuring Stheno, Euryale and Medea."

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"Servants are generally immune to all forms of attack that do not involve some form of Mystic Code. Wands and Reinforced Limbs do not count as Mystic Codes. No… for that you need truly ridiculous things. While I do qualify as a Mystic Code on a fundamental level, for the most part that fact is largely useless in combat situations. Or at least it was until Zelretch-baka gave me Ruby and the Archer Card."

Suddenly the door to the room opened, Hermione blinked as a purple blur rushed past her and glomped the Cerberus as a girlish shriek of delight was heard uttering the word "KAWAII!"

"What the?" Hermione asked as she realized one of the twins had just found them.

"Greek Myth, Hermione, of course she would be familiar with the Cerberus."

Hermione looked at the Twin in question and realized that this was Stheno, or at least she thought it was Stheno. She could never really be sure with these two.

"Hades-sama was one of the few Gods who we actually got along with. Mainly because he wasn't constantly trying to seduce us the way half the other Gods were trying to do. Say what you want about the God of the Underworld, but he is a devoted husband." Stheno said. "He usually allowed us to play with the puppies."

Just then Medea stuck her head into the room and groaned "Oh, well now that just figures. I think I am going to go locate Ruby and pester her to summon Zelretch."

Illya smirked, reached into her school bag and pulled out a hogtied Kaleidostick.

"Oh dear, what did she do to deserve your ire this time?" Medea asked.

"I might have caught her trying to sneak into the Prefects Pool…" Illya stated.

"Pool?" Hermione asked.

"Well… they call it a bath, and it was clearly the intent to duplicate a traditional Japanese Hot Spring, or Ancient Roman Bathing Facility… but what they ended up with was an overly fancy clothing optional swimming pool." Illya explained. "And to make everything worse the whole thing is completely co-ed."

Hermione's face lit up in a brilliant blush as she comprehended what Illya had just implied.

"How'd you manage to stop her from complaining?" Medea asked.

"Fred and George were kind enough to teach me the Silencing Charm, all that had been left was tying her up with Prana suppressing rope." Illya said with a smirk.

"Oh that is rich." Medea said with a laugh.

Elsewhere in the world, a raven haired girl was cursing the fact that she couldn't silence her own wand or stop it's perverted antics.

Illya untied the rope and canceled the Silencing charm, glaring at the Kaleidostick, "Summon Zelretch, NOW!"

"Why I never…" the Kaleidostick muttered before glowing momentarily and then flitting off before Illya could rebind her.

Suddenly a voice spoke out from behind Hermione "You rang?"

This had the predictable effect of causing Hermione to jump into the air and spin around with her wand pointed at the man. "The hell?"

"Hermione Granger, allow me to introduce the Wizard Marshal of the Clock Tower, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Troll of the Multiverse." Illya said haughtily.

Zelretch pouted at that, "Oi, I will have you know… wait… no actually you are entirely correct."

Zelretch then took in just what was in the room. "Oh… huh… would you look at that, a breeding male."

Illya scrunched up her face and palmed it before saying "Oh no... Auntie is going to kill me…"

Medea took a few moments to digest that before breaking down laughing, "Doubt it. Though Gaia is probably going to be annoyed."

Zelretch smirked, snapped his fingers and the big dog vanished from the room. Zelretch took in what had been underneath the dog, and then grinned, "Huh… now if I remember correctly from what Black Wing has told me… there should be a rather pitiful obstacle course below that trapdoor that any Servant worth their salt could demolish in under five minutes… and at the end of that obstacle course is the ultimate Dark Wizard bait."

Illya silently mouthed out the last four words that Zelretch had just said, before she pulled out the Archer Card and declared "Install."

In a flash of light she had become Archer yet again. Only this time, she wasn't holding back. "Trace, On! Caladbolg!"

Zelretch whistled before saying "Have fun with that. I think I am going to head on over to another universe for a little while." and vanished.

Illya opened the trapdoor and dropped down the hole. Only a few seconds after she had done this there was a massive shockwave emanating from the hole. Medea couldn't help chuckling out, "Caladbolg one, whatever was at the bottom of that hole, zero."

"What on earth was that?" Hermione asked in a panic.

"That Mione-nee-san was the shockwave unleashed by a Noble Phantasm being used on its lowest setting." Stheno stated happily.

"That particular Noble Phantasm, when operating at full power, is capable of blasting the tops off of mountains." Medea stated with a smirk.

"Bloody hell…" Hermione swore, something she almost never did.

 **xXx With Archer Illya xXx**

Almost as soon as she had landed on the ground Illya had been forced to unleash the power of Caladbolg in a downward slash. "The bloody hell? Devil's Snare? Really?"

Once that threat had been dealt with the girl quickly made her way down the corridor and to her frustration found herself in a room with a bunch of flying keys, a rather rickety looking old broom that had clearly seen better days, and what was obviously a locked door sealed against magical methods of opening it.

Illya sighed, "It's like the old coot has never met a Magi before. This would be child's play to any Magi who bothered to come here. just looking at the lock would allow them to utilize Graduation of Air. And this is of course ignoring… Trace On!"

Just like that a perfect replica of the key to the lock appeared in her hand. "All I had to do was glance at those keys. Pitiful." With that she walked to the door and unlocked it.

Illya took one look at the next room and swung Caladbolg at its contents, annihilating the entire chess set in one stroke. She then proceeded to the next room.

This room however caused the girl to hesitate momentarily. "The fucking hell… a troll? Trace On! Enkidu. Bind!"

As soon as she said it golden chains sprung out of thin air and wrapped themselves around the troll tightly, completely restraining the behemoth. Once the beast was restrained Illya casually walked up to the beast and stabbed the tip of Caladbolg straight into the beast's left eye. As soon as it made contact the blade of Caladbolg spun like a rotor and scrambled the Troll's brains like so many eggs.

"Enkidu, Trace Off," Illya said, dismissing the golden chains. She then proceeded to the next room.

As soon as she had crossed the threshold she spun around in shock as purple fire appeared in the doorway she had just entered from. Frowning she turned back to the room only for her frown to increase in magnitude at the sight of black flames blocking the doorway to the next chamber.

"Caladbolg, Trace Off… Trace On, God Force!" Illya intoned. The spiraling sword that she had been carrying since coming down here disappeared into a multifaceted light, only to be replaced by a truly massive spear.

"Juu" Illya stated, causing the spear to reform itself into the shape of a golden longbow. Illya took aim at the wall to the side of the black flames and exclaimed "SHAGEKI!"

The arrow portion of the Noble Phantasm transformed into a beam of pure energy as it launched itself at the wall, and proceeded to atomize the entire section of wall. Illya whistled and said "And that was at it's lowest setting. Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm indeed."

Illya idly took note of the table full of potions and read the paper on it, snorting she pocketed the potion that would see her safely through the purple flames before entering the next chamber.

Upon entering the room, Illya came face to face with a twelve foot tall golden, and yes, it was real gold, she could tell just by looking at it, mirror. What was peculiar about this mirror was that it had the word "Erised" engraved at the top of it.

Illya walked up to the mirror and said "Trace - Analyze."

In this way she was able to judge the concept of the mirror's creation. From there she could hypothesize the mirror's basic structure. This in turn would allow her to duplicate the mirror's composition materials. After that it was simply a matter of allowing her magic to mimic the skill of its making as well as sympathizing with the experience of its growth. All she had to do after that, assuming she wanted to duplicate the mirror was to reproduce the accumulated years the item had existed and then she simply needed to excel in every manufacturing process.

These were the steps involved in Gradation Air's Projection (Trace version) technique perfected by the Counter Guardian EMIYA and duplicated by Zelretch to be housed in the Archer Class Card. Through the use of this technique the manifestation of the Reality Marble "Unlimited Blade Works" was entirely possible.

However what this technique also allowed Illya to do, "Why that old Goat… Zelretch was right when he said the ultimate Dark Wizard bait was down here. I wonder how highly Nikolas Flamel would repay me for retrieving this for him?"

Illya stood in front of the mirror with the clear intention to find but not use the object housed inside of the mirror. Her reflection winked at her and dropped a red rock into her pocket. As soon as it entered the reflections pocket, Illya herself felt a weight appear in her own pocket, smirked and turned to leave, only to come face to face with a scowling Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Um… hi?" Illya said, "How'd you get past Stheno and Medea?"

Dumbledore raised a single eyebrow and said the word "Magic."

"Right, Headmaster, forgot, that means you can apparate inside the school," Illya stated blandly.

"I must ask you to return the stone to the mirror dear girl." Dumbledore stated in his most grandfatherly tone of voice.

"Not happening," Illya said as she began walking towards the hole in the wall.

Dumbledore's wand was out in a flash and aimed at her as he silently cast a spell at her. Much to his shock and surprise the spell impacted against a large pink flower-like barrier that materialized out of thin air between him and the girl.

Frowning, he cast another spell, this one vastly more powerful, in the hopes of shattering whatever barrier spell the girl was using. Much to his frustration this too had no effect.

"I hate to inform you of this Headmaster, but no Wizarding Spell in existence will ever be capable of breaching that shield." Illya stated.

Dumbledore frowned, "I find that hard to believe, no shield spell can block the Unforgivables…"

Illya smirked and said "By all means, test that theory."

Dumbledore scowled at the girl, "Are you truly so confident in your shield spell that you would willingly allow someone to cast one of the Unforgivables at it, and thus at you?"

Illya smirked and said "What you have failed to comprehend is that what is protecting me from your spells is nothing so simple as a spell. What you see before you is the projected form of Rho Aias, the Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens. It is an A++ Rank Barrier-type Noble Phantasm, not a spell." Illya stated.

Dumbledore looked shocked at this statement, but Illya wasn't finished, "The only things in existence which hold superior defensive capabilities are God Hand, the Twelve Labors; Lord Camelot, Fortress of the Distant Utopia, and Avalon, the Everdistant Utopia itself. And while the Elder Wand that you are holding is indeed an impressive offensive Noble Phantasm, it won't help you in defeating this shield as you are not properly attuned to the Elder Wand and are as such incapable of bringing forth its full potential."

With that all said, Illya disappeared through the hole leaving behind a thoroughly shell shocked Headmaster.

 **xXx Several Days Later xXx  
xXx Dinner Time xXx**

The Students of Hogwarts were eating their supper peacefully when suddenly the doors of the Great Hall banged open to reveal a tall man with long black hair. At his side was a young woman who looked to be maybe fourteen with long raven colored hair and blood red eyes.

Harry and Illya looked up from where they were sitting and twin cries of "Mum!" and "Auntie!" ripped through the hall.

Draco looked over at the woman that the two had addressed and scoffed, "Don't make me laugh, that can't be your mother, Potter, she's barely older than I am."

Stheno, Euryale and Medea winced and cupped their hands before saying "Lord Zeus, have mercy on his soul, he knows not what he is saying."

Normally the three of them wouldn't even bother praying to Zeus or really any of the Olympian Gods, but they had collectively figured that Zeus was probably the only God in existence who would bother protecting the pompous blonde. What the didn't expect was the ringing sensation in their heads that sounded like a man cracking his gut laughing at them. So they didn't hold out any hope that the blonde was going to survive this encounter.

Faster than Draco could blink, the raven haired beauty had appeared in behind where he was seated and gripped his chin forcing him to look back at her, when he did so, she grinned a smile that allowed him to see very clearly the inhumanely large canine fangs she had allowed to become visible for his benefit.

"I assure young man, I am more than old enough to be Harry's mother. Now why don't you be a good little boy and mind your own business lest I placate my thirst." Altrouge said rather viciously.

Dumbledore stood from where he was seated at the Head Table and asked in a loud voice "How did you get past the Dark Creature wards, Lady Altrouge?"

Altrouge diverted her attention from Draco and looked up at the old man and grinned saying "I got past them by virtue of the fact that Camelot recognizes me as the Guardian of its new Lord, and decided it would be futile to try to bar me entry."

"What do you mean by 'Camelot'?" Dumbledore asked.

Altrouge laughed, "Oh you poor Wizards, you forgot your history. Hogwarts as you call it, was the Court of Artoria Pendragon, otherwise known as Camelot. It was ever the surprise to her when we pointed out where Hogwarts was on a map of Britain."

Suddenly a voice spoke up from the Gryffindor table, "Don't be stupid, King Arthur has been dead for centuries."

Medea decided to stand up and said "Um… yes… hello remember me? Princess Medea of Colchis was how I was introduced during the Sorting Feast if I remember correctly, was it not? Can anyone here tell me when I was supposed to have lived and died?"

Daphne smirked and replied "Something like 2,500 years ago if memory serves me correctly."

"Indeed, now would anyone here like to explain to me why I can be alive in the current era, but for some reason King Arthur can't?" Medea asked.

The same annoying voice from the Gryffindor Table spoke up again and said "Obviously you're just pretending to be the historical Medea."

Suddenly Stheno, Euryale, Illya, Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Tracey, Altrouge, AND the mysterious black haired gentleman broke down laughing.

"Pretending is it? I wonder…" suddenly there was a squawk of indignation and fear as the red-headed git from that first Potions class was lifted into the air with no obvious method of support nor any obvious signs of spellcraft being used. Just as suddenly the night sky depicted on the roof of the Great Hall was replaced by the appearance of sunlight overhead.

"This is just a taste of the abilities of one of the most powerful spellcasters to have ever lived. The things I can do if I truly put my mind to it would make even Merlin's skills look like parlor tricks by comparison." Medea stated calmly.

"Why exactly are you a student in Hogwarts since you clearly don't need the magical education?" Septima Vector asked.

The black haired man frowned and said "I see. So that means that aside from spoiling the secrets of their identities, Dumbledore failed to enlighten his teaching staff about the true nature of these girls, and if I were to judge by the way that several of the males in the room were looking at the twins, he also failed to inform the student body that Stheno, Euryale and Medea aren't 'on the market' as people say these days."

McGonagall sniffed and said "No he did not, but I quickly figured out what was happening when I read their names on the student roster. I must ask how Harry is able to maintain three of them, when as I understand it the Grail War isn't for another ten years or something like that?"

"That is need to know information, and I am sorry but this school's faculty simply doesn't need to know." Altrouge stated. She then turned to address the students at large, "I am here to formally announce the betrothal between Harry James Potter, Daphne Anne Greengrass, and Illyasviel von Einzbern, as well as to put it on record that Stheno, Euryale, and Medea are considered by magic to be the familiars of Harry, as such any and all attempts to force them into unwanted marriages will automatically fail the moment such an attempt is made, so don't even try."

"On that note, Illyasviel, do you have the object you mentioned." The old man inquired.

"Yes sir." Illya said, getting up and walking over to the man, pulling a brilliant red gem out of her pocket and handing it to him.

"THE STONE!" a voice hissed as Professor Quirrell stood up brandishing his wand and screeching out "Avada Kedavra!" The blinding emerald jet of light rushed towards Illya and would have killed her if not for there suddenly being a body between her and the light.

Illya looked up to see Altrouge standing as a shield in front of her, "AUNTIE!"

Altrouge turned to smile at the girl before glaring at the man who had just fired an unforgivable at her niece, "Forgive me the nightmares I am about to give you children, but this will be far from pretty!"

With that Altrouge vanished from where she was standing in front of Illya only to reappear in front of Quirrell with her arm outstretched. What had just happened was not at first apparent, but it took Quirrell all of to seconds to crumple to the floor as her arm was forcibly removed from his stomach leaving behind a gruesome hole that splattered blood virtually everywhere. She then reached down and grabbed the man's neck, biting into it with her ginormous canines and bit down, draining the blood that wasn't spilling everywhere. She however was forced to spit it out as it was tainted by foul magic. "Gah. A horcrux parasite. Well no matter this fool is as good as dead, the parasite can be dealt with later."

She then tossed the corpse to the ground and returned to Illya and pulled the girl into a hug, despite the overwhelming amount of blood covering her dress. She did this largely because Illya had panicked at the sound of the spell and the fact she had no actual defenses in this form. "Shh Illya-chan, it will be alright, the threat has passed, you are safe now."

Many of the other students were positively horrified by what they saw. Harry and his group rushed forward to comfort Illya.


	8. A2C3 - End of Year One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Nasuverse and make no money from this or any of my other fanfiction stories.

 **xXx Some Time Later xXx  
xXx Pendragon Common Room xXx**

With the announcement of her betrothal being made official, Daphne had her things moved to the Pendragon section of the Castle. So along with her, Illya, Stheno, Euryale, Medea, and Altrouge watched in anticipation as the black haired gentleman, one Nicolas Flamel, presented Harry with his ulterior motive for coming to the School.

"Now Lord Potter, this object dates back to the year 575 B.C." Nicolas explained as he handed Harry what appeared to be a brick covered in some sort of faded blue glaze.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"This is one of the original bricks from a structure referred to in one of the languages of the region it is from as the 'Bawwabat Eishtar' and it is my firm belief that this object would serve as a remarkable catalyst for a Servant Summoning."

Daphne cocked her head to the side and asked "The Gate of Ishtar?"

Nicolas laughed and said "Yes, that is what it translates to. I am impressed young lady, I didn't think anyone her save maybe Lady Altrouge would have known that."

Illya frowned at that, "Does this mean we have to deal with yet more supernatural pheromones?"

As soon as she said that Stheno and Euryale cracked up laughing. Medea frowned at them before saying "At least we won't be adding a Veela to the mix. Their pheromones are just ridiculous."

"Yes, well there is that." Illya acknowledged.

"Now, where shall we do the summoning?" Harry asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets would be ideal. Plus we still need to make Sasha into your familiar." Stheno stated.

"Wait, what now?" Harry asked.

"Oh, when we were down there earlier we ran into this guy called Black Wing. He explained how since you have access to the Third Sorcery you won't die if the Basilisk bites you, which means we can forge a proper familiar bond between you and the Basilisk. Then there is the fact that the Chamber of Secrets isn't tied into the school wards, or at least it didn't seem to be, so anything we do down there won't be reported to the Headmaster." Euryale explained.

"Well okay then… wait… who is Black Wing, and why do I have a nagging feeling that Zelretch is to be blamed for him in some way?" Harry asked.

"Because he's you from an alternate reality where you got blood adopted by us and Zelretch, He also looked like a male Medusa, floor length purple hair and everything." Stheno stated with a shrug.

Everyone in the room except for Stheno and Euryale face faulted upon hearing that information.

 **xXx Chamber of Secrets xXx**

The group had decided to do the summoning first, as Stheno and Euryale had checked and the ward on the statue where the Basilisk was hiding indicated that it could not be opened from within, so the only way the Basilisk was coming out was if they let her out.

With that in mind, Nicolas and Altrouge went about setting up the ritual circle with a massive amount of care. Once it was set up, Harry stepped into the center and began chanting the same incantation he had used to originally draw Medea, Stheno, and Euryale.

Silently Stheno and Euryale were both hoping that another fluke happened and Harry somehow ended up with Medusa as an added Servant this time around. Thus they were disappointed when only a single form appeared and she had stunning red hair and green eyes.

What was odd however was the fact that the woman was wearing a pair of jeans and a rolling stones t-shirt. She also appeared to be about twenty or so years of age.

She looked down at the ground beneath her, then at the brick that Harry was holding upright over the circle before groaning and saying "I know Amaterasu has a few shards of herself in the Throne of Heroes… but this is beyond absurd. Just how did you manage to summon ALL of me?"

Harry shrugged and said "I blame Zelretch and the fact that I can apparently use the Third Sorcery. By the way, can we get a confirmation on Servant class and your identity?"

The woman clucked her tongue and said, "Is that any way to talk to your mother young man?"

Harry, Altrouge, Illya and Daphne all face faulted at that information, meanwhile Medea, Stheno and Euryale cracked up laughing.

Nicolas smiled and said, "Let me get this right, the great Harry Potter, boy who lived, vanquisher of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… is also the son of the Goddess Ishtar, who happens to sometimes go by the name Lily Potter nee Evans?"

The woman, Ishtar or Lily depending on whom you asked, smiled and said, "Yep, that's right!"

"So where have you been all these years?" Altrouge managed to ask.

"Oh, well I couldn't very well come back from the grave… well I suppose I can now that you've summoned me, but prior to this I couldn't because to the Wizarding World I was just an ordinary Muggleborn."

Illya smirked and said, "I can't wait to see the old goat's face when he see's you."

"Yes, that will be interesting." Lily responded.

"Mmmh, Ishtar, or is it Lily? Well either way, it might interest you to know that a certain blonde haired red eyed individual in golden clothes has been sighted in Fuyuki City rather frequently… as in… after the end of the last Grail War." Nicolas stated with a smirk.

Lily's smile vanished into a scowl faster than any of the people in the room could blink. "Are you implying that Gilgamesh is still walking around Fuyuki City?"

Nicolas nodded his head in response. This resulted in Lily issuing forth a string of curses in more languages than should technically exist. What they didn't know was that she was drawing on knowledge from other universes she had a presence on to increase her verbiage.

"Okay, I agree to stand as your Servant in the next Grail War, Harry. In return, my wish is a simple one, I merely want to be able to spend time with my son." Lily stated.

"I would be more than happy to oblige." Harry stated with a smile.

Once that was settled, everyone except for Harry, Stheno, Euryale, and Altrouge left the Chamber of Secrets. Altrouge was only staying because her nature as a high ranking Dead Apostle Ancestor made her impervious to the Basilisk's venom or gaze, thus she would be able to defend the others if necessary. Stheno and Euryale were there as expert negotiators. Harry was there for obvious reasons.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!" Stheno cried out in Parseltongue.

Harry furrowed his brow, "Quite egotistical wasn't he?"

"Oh you have no idea…" a voice called out from inside of the statue.

"Oh… I said that in Parseltongue, didn't I?" Harry asked.

Out of the statue came the massive form of the Basilisk. "What can I do for you, children?"

"we were wondering if we could interest you in becoming the familiar of Lord Pendragon?" Euryale inquired.

"If it gets me out of the Castle and into the Forest beyond, then I would agree to have his hatchlings were I human." Sasha hissed out.

Stheno and Euryale giggled at that while Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"On the condition that you do not hurt any of the students, centaurs or unicorns, then I agree," Harry stated.

"Very well. Then shall we seal the pact?" Sasha asked, opening her mouth at a level Harry could reach her at.

Harry walked up to her, and pierced the flash of his palm on one of her teeth. Instantly he could feel the venom enter his system. He could also feel his own magic fighting against it. These two forces of overwhelming magical power caused him to fall unconscious.

 **xXx Much Later On xXx  
xXx Harry's Quarter's xXx**

Harry bolted into an upright position, as suddenly firm hands helped ease him back into a relaxed position followed by Lily saying, "Easy now Harry. Your system has been through a shock. You need to relax."

"Owww, my head! I feel like there is someone inside my brain yelling her head off at me…" Harry muttered.

Lily frowned and said "Harry, I am going to use a spell to take a look into your head, I am only doing this because what you just went through might have unlocked some new abilities, and we need to figure out what they are asap."

"Yeah, okay." Harry said, giving her permission to do so.

"Legilimens!" Lily uttered.

 **xXx Harry's Mindscape xXx**

Lily appeared inside of Harry's mind and found herself staring at a somewhat tall blonde woman with her hair done up in a braid that reached her rear end. She was wearing dark blue armor that was more of a dress than armor and which revealed her upper thighs to anyone who cared to get a look.

"Well it is about time someone showed up. Can you tell me what is happening here? Last I knew I was being burned alive in Rouen," the blonde stated with some confusion.

"Would your name happen to be Joan, or Jean or something like that?" Lily inquired.

"Er… yes." the blonde stated.

"Well, this is certainly different. I don't think I have ever come across a sentient Reality Marble, much less one who was once a living person." Lily stated.

"Reality… marble..? Oh crap, I somehow got lodged inside someone's head didn't I? Please at least tell me it's a girl, and that I don't have to sit through male hormones?" Joan asked in frustration.

"I am afraid I can't do that." Lily said with a smirk.

Joan gagged, "I go through all that trouble to maintain my virtue, and what happens? I end up inside of a male? Heaven must be mocking me right now."

"I wouldn't know. anyway, I will teach Harry how to get in touch with you, in the meantime sit back and enjoy the ride." Lily said as she faded from view.

Joan grimaced saying "Gee, thanks."

 **xXx Back in Harry's Room xXx**

Lily sighed as she regained awareness of the room around her. Then she smirked "You have the sexiest of the Patron Saints of France lodged in your head Harry."

Harry blushed at that statement as he quickly figured out what his biological mother was implying he should do with said Patron Saint.

 **xXx Next Morning xXx  
xXx Great Hall xXx**

Severus Snape walked into the Great Hall, and glanced at the assembled students before beginning to make his way to the Head Table, only to pause. His neck creaked as he rapidly turned it to look more closely at the Pendragon table.

There were of course the expected nuisances in his daily life seated at that table, but there was also someone seated there who he hadn't seen in several years. Mainly because she was dead.

"Lily? H-how is this possible?" Severus croaked out between tears that began falling down his face, something that no student had ever seen from him before.

Lily looked up from where she was seated and scowled. "Oh, like you care. It didn't take me particularly long to figure out exactly what had happened you know. So thank you Snivellus for setting the Dark Lord on my family. Thank you so very much. I would blame Pettigrew for giving away the secret of where to find us, but Voldemort would have never been looking if you hadn't told him that damn prophecy in the first place."

"I never meant for him to go after you…" Severus exclaimed in agony.

"What you meant or didn't mean is immaterial. What matters is what happened. Of course Voldemort was going to pick my family instead of the Longbottoms. In his mind it was better to kill a Half-Blood than a Pureblood. But what Voldemort failed to comprehend was that the Prophecy ALWAYS referred to Harry. It could have referred to no one else."

Dumbledore had just entered the hall and stood there gaping like a fish out of water at the fact that not only was Lily Potter once again among the living, but that she was broadcasting his secrets to the wider population of Hogwarts with little regard for who heard them.

"As for you Mister Albus too many names Dumbledore!" several people snorted at that statement, "I may have been 'dead', but that didn't stop me from noticing just what you had been planning for my son if it weren't for the timely intervention of Princess Altrouge. If you had been successful, I would have made certain that your 'next great adventure' as you like to call it came swiftly, and was spent within the ninth circle of hell."

McGonagall smirked from where she was sitting, "I believe the words 'Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turn'd, nor Hell a fury like a woman scorned,' never rang more true than in relation to Lily's anger with the two of you."

Illya chuckled and said, "If you think this is bad, wait until she meets up with a certain red eyed blonde."

"Yes, because when I do, I will be testing out my nifty new Mad Enhancement." Lily stated coldly.

"Oh, so that is what type of Servant you are? A Berserker?" Harry asked.

"Yeppers." Lily said smugly.

"Well, one thing is for sure, the next Grail War is shaping up to be entertaining." Harry stated.

 **xXx Lemon xXx**

There is a Lemon that happens in this spot that can be found on the hpfanficarchive version of this story. My stories can be found on that site under the same user name that I use here on this Lemon is not essential to the storyline, so don't feel like you have to read it to know what is going on, it is just an added bonus.

 **xXx End Lemon xXx  
** **xXx Several Months Later xXx  
** **xXx Hogwarts Express xXx**

Harry sat scrunched in between Illya and Daphne on one side of the compartment, while Stheno, Euryale and Medea sat on the other side of the compartment. Harry and Illya had invited Daphne to spend the holidays with them at their home in Germany. She was ecstatic at the invitation, but had asked if she could bring her little sister Astoria along, to which both Harry and Illya had agreed.

Hermione had also been invited, but had decided not to come as her family usually spends the holidays together on some sort of retreat somewhere. As such it would just be Harry, Daphne, Illya, their families and Harry's servants this vacation.

So of course, Draco Malfoy showing up in their compartment backed by his two goons was only going to spoil everyone's good mood.

"It's official, Astoria Greengrass is now betrothed to yours truly. As such she is to have no further interactions with Potter, nor are you Daphne. I would hate for her to get strange idea's in her head due to your continued interactions with this lot." Draco said in a bored sounding drawl.

Daphne blinked at that statement, "Did you really just tell me not to associate with my own betrothed?"

"You won't be betrothed to him for much longer. Father will see to that." Draco said snidely.

At that statement both Harry and Illya both broke out laughing their arses off. Stheno and Euryale weren't far behind the two of them.

Draco scowled before saying "Oi! What's so funny Potter?"

"Oh, it's just the idea that you think your father has the ability to cancel the Betrothal Contract between Daphne and myself." Harry said between laughs.

"Of course he does, he has already gone begun negotiations with a barrister who would be able to handle such an affair." Draco stated.

Illya laughed out a response, "That won't help him. You see, the betrothal contract between Daphne and Harry was signed and sealed by Harry's Magical Guardian, who happens to be Altrouge Brunestud, the Master of Blood and Contract…"

Medea decided to explain further, "Basically any contract that Altrouge signs, seals, or witnesses is considered an irreversible magically binding contract. Nothing your father does will be capable of changing that fact. Her contracts have the power of Crimson Moon behind them, no human would ever be able to stand against them."

"So you see Draco, it is entirely foolish to try to order me not to associate with my betrothed." Daphne said smugly.

"Yes, well I still forbid Astoria from associating with Potter." Draco said petulantly.

"That will be difficult as my entire family is vacationing at Illya's estate in Germany this summer." Daphne said with a grin.

Draco growled and retreated from the compartment as he had been successfully outplayed.

"Well… despite ruining the earlier mood, that was still fun." Illya said.

"Yes, ruining the blonde ferret's day is always entertaining." Harry said.

 **xXxXxXx**

 **Author's Note:** For those who are confused about how Harry can be descended from Artoria AND be the son of Ishtar/Lily from the same side of his immediate family tree, I would point out that Gods and Goddesses can choose to be born into a mortal vessel so that they can live out a life as a human. This is basically how the Heroic Spirit known as Tamamo-no-Mae came into being, as she is the mortal version of the Goddess Amaterasu.

 **Author's Note 2:** Please note that at this time, this story is all caught up to what I have written for it. I will be certain to post more when I have more written, but at the moment I am focusing on other projects. This story is not being abandoned, so don't worry about that.


	9. A3C0 - Home Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Nasuverse and make no money off of this or any of my other fanfiction stories.

 **Author's Note:** Since it appears to be causing some contention, I figured I should explain what I was referring to when I referred to "Archerko" a few chapters back. I was specifically referring to the appearance Illyasviel von Einzbern takes during Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Episode 6 "A Blank, and the End of Night…"

It was not a reference to the character "Archerko" from the doujinshi "Sword Dancers" by Himura Kiseki. Nor was it a reference to the Fate/Kaleid character by the name of Kuro von Einzbern (Chloe), who does wear a similar but more ragged version of the outfit I was referring to.

I suppose to be completely accurate I should be referring to it as "Mahou Shoujo Archer" or something like that.

 **Author's Note 2:** So, between the time when I posted the last chapter and this chapter the Type-Moon wiki actually updated and now actually tells me what Stheno and Euryale's Alluring Nightingale ability really does. It is more an ability to represent having a captivatingly beautiful voice, rather than being a Veela like aura. That said, I am sticking to my belief that Stheno and Euryale both have Veela like aura's as it fits the backstory that both Lupine Horror and myself are using for their characters.

 **Author's Note 3:** This is all I have at the moment for this story, so please don't go expecting more...

 **xXx Early Summer, 1992 xXx  
** **xXx Einzbern Castle xXx**

"And this is…" Illya began saying as she led Astoria, Daphne and their parents into the Einzbern main families private drawing room only to see someone she hadn't seen since the first day of November, nearly three years ago.

"Tousan?" Illya asked in confusion, not really believing her eyes.

Kiritsugu had mist in his eyes at seeing his daughter again after what seemed to him to be an eternity. However he was able to get off a weak nod in acknowledgement of what his daughter had asked him.

"DADDY!" Illya squealed as she rushed forward to embrace her until now absentee father in the tightest of hugs that she could possibly manage.

Kiritsugu grunted in strain at the tightness of the hug, "Easy now Illya-chan. I am not as sturdy as I used to be. Something about the battle for the Grail has left me severely weakened."

"But that's alright, I have you back now," Illya said in reassurance, "Wait! Where is my brother? I want to meet him too."

Kiritsugu sighed as he picked up his small daughter and placed her on his knees as he sat down in one of the chairs, "Illya, as you know, the school system in Japan is set up differently than the one here in Europe. As such, Shirou is still attending lessons at his school in Fuyuki. He is being looked after for by a close friend of mine. I promise that I will make sure that you have a chance to meet your brother however."

Illya pouted at the fact that she wouldn't be getting to meet her brother just yet but didn't press the issue. She then brightened after a few moments and said "Oh! Right…" turning to the rest of the room she began the introductions, "You already know Harry-kun and Altrouge-sama, however before the start of the year Harry-kun made his first summoning. He managed to snag three Servants for the price of one."

Illya pointed at the three purple haired girls in turn and introduced "Those are Medea-nee, Stheno-chan, and Euryale-chan. Now in addition to those three, during the course of the school year we made friends with a very nice girl," here Illya pointed to Daphne, "That is Harry's other new betrothed, Daphne Greengrass. Those are her parents, Alexis and Emmett Greengrass, and the small brunette next to them is her sister Astoria."

Kiritsugu nodded his head in greeting "Nice to meet you all."

Suddenly the door to the room opened and a medium height redheaded woman walked into the room looking around impassively. Suddenly her eyes alighted upon Kiritsugu and she smirked saying "So tell me, how was Gil-kun the last time you saw him?"

Kiritsugu blinked at the question as his mouth dropped open in complete surprise.

Altrouge walked over and bopped the redhaired woman on the head saying "Be nice to the poor man, Lily."

"Lily? As in Lily Potter? But isn't she dead?" Kiritsugu asked in confusion.

Lily smirked saying "When has being dead ever stopped someone who is enshrined for something in the Throne of Heroes?"

Kiritsugu nodded in acknowledgment of the truth of that statement. Meanwhile both Alexis and Emmett Greengrass goggled at Lily in confusion as to how she could be there. Lily herself was dressed in tight muggle jeans and a black see-through blouse that had a darker black crop-top underneath it protecting her modesty.

"Err… how is this possible? I mean I heard the rumors that you had returned to the living, Lilibell, but to actually see it is something else entirely…" Alexis stated.

Lily turned to look at the woman who had been one of her friends during the time she had spent at Hogwarts, smiling at her and saying "Well in the world of Magi there is a phenomena that allows certain individuals who led particularly noteworthy lives to come back to life under certain specific conditions. I happen to have met some of those conditions."

"Don't be modest Lily- _kami-sama_. Only reason you were probably even summoned in the way you were was because of the strong bond between yourself and Harry. Otherwise the catalyst that Harry-kun used would have only summoned a fraction of your true strength," Stheno stated helpfully.

Lily glared at the girl, but it was Kiritsugu who asked "Kami-sama?"

"Allow me the pleasure of introducing you all to the Goddess Ishtar, otherwise known as my mother, Lily Potter," Harry said as he hugged his biological mother from the side.

As soon as Harry explained who Lily actually was, Kiritsugu broke out laughing "Oh! Oh that is rich. So that explains why you wanted to know about 'Gil-kun' at the very beginning of this conversation. Well Lady Ishtar, I regret to inform you that I have not seen Gilgamesh since the conclusion of the War. Are you telling me that he didn't disappear like the other servants?"

"Apparently not," Lily acknowledged.

 **xXx Friday, July 3rd, 1992 xXx  
xXx Ladies Sitting Room, Einzbern Castle xXx**

Altrouge looked up as Alexis and Lily entered the room that she had been relaxing inside of, "Oh, hello you two. What can I do for you?"

"Ah… um… well… you see…" Alexis stuttered as she could feel the absolutely staggering power rolling off what to her looked like a fourteen year old girl.

"Alt, is the battle aura truly necessary? You're scaring the poor girl," Lily stated with her hands on her hips as she glared at her friend.

Altrouge blinked for a few moments as allowed that statement to sink in. Eventually she blushed, which was an impressive feat for a Dead Apostle Ancestor, and sheepishly said "Um… oops… that tends to happen when I allow myself to truly relax," with that said the ominous aura that had been filling the room instantly vanished, "So, what can I do for you?"

"Ah, well the thing is, according to my daughter, Daphne, Draco Malfoy stopped by their compartment on the train and boasted about how his father had brokered a contract with my husband for Astoria's hand in marriage. He then went on to threaten that his father was trying to annul the contract between Daphne and Harry," Alexis admitted.

Altrouge snorted in disdain saying "I wish him the best of luck in that attempt, but that simply isn't going to happen."

"Yes, well I took a look at the contract that Emmett signed with Lucius, and I can only assume that Emmett wasn't paying attention to it. It is a concubine contract that would leave Astoria with very little in the way of freedoms," Lily explained.

"Do either of you have Emmett's half of the contract?" Altrouge asked with a grimace upon her face.

Lily pulled the contract out of a dimensional ripple that linked to her personal dimension and handed it to Altrouge.

Altrouge took a few seconds to read over the contract before looking at Alexis and asking "Do you or Emmett have any objections to both of your daughters marrying Harry?"

"None. When Lily explained what he had done, Emmett begged Lily to see if there was any way to fix this," Alexis admitted.

"Well then," Altrouge said as she reached over to her desk and grabbed a blood red quill off of it. The people in the Wizarding World have a similar device to this quill that was invented by British Ministry of Magic Worker Dolores Jane Umbridge. Her version of the quill will carve the words that are written into the hand of whoever is writing with it. Altrouge's version however takes the necessary blood directly from the nearest vein without doing any actual damage to the person doing the writing.

Altrouge's quill is also her primary method of enforcing magical contracts, as it automatically uses her blood as a magical catalyst to enforce the change to any contract it is used upon. Altrouge can also enforce verbal contracts like she did when she rescued Harry, but this method was more absolute and irrevocable.

Altrouge placed the tip of the quill on the paper and began making her changes. Very quickly the contract was changed so that Astoria was now promised to Harry in a full marriage, with a proper love bond. The changes would automatically be applied to the other half of the contract which would then duplicate itself and magically deposit a copy in the Potter family vault. Once that was done, the Malfoy copy would lose all magic and become nothing more than a receipt.

"There, the problem is dealt with," Altrouge said as she handed the parchment back to Alexis who had a happy smile on her face.

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to us," Alexis said.

 **xXx Friday, July 31st, 1992 xXx  
xXx Harry's Quarters xXx**

"Whee… Hee… HAAHAA…"

Harry, Illya, Daphne, Astoria, Medea, Stheno and Euryale all stood there staring at the House Elf that was using Harry's bed as a trampoline.

Eventually Astoria said, "Can we help you with something Dobby?"

This caused the Elf to fall flat on its face in surprise that anyone in this home would recognize him. Slowly he looked up and saw who had spoken to him, "Ah… um… Mizzes Astoria and Daphne, what is you be doing here?"

"Visiting with our betrothed," Daphne said stiffly.

"But Mizzes Astoria be being betrothed to Master Draco…" Dobby said, then in horror the little elf grabbed a nearby book and began slamming his head with it, "Bad Dobby! Bad, bad, bad!"

"You will stop that this instant!" Harry commanded while channeling some of the divine authority granted to him from Joan.

Dobby blinked and slowly put the book down.

"Good, now why are you here?" Harry asked the elf.

The elf looked at Harry and said "The Great Harry Potter must not be going back to Hogwarts…"

"And whyever not?" Illya asked.

"Bad terrible things be happening at Hogwarts… not safe…" Dobby stated.

"Oh, if that is all, then we should be in no danger," Stheno said cheekily, "I mean it would take an all out grail war or one of the Types to be a danger to this group thanks to Illya-chan's Archer card."

Euryale snorted and said "Not to mention, we could always just let Sasha play with whatever this danger happens to be…"

"Sasha?" Dobby asked.

"The Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said smoothly, and with that Dobby vanished without another word.

 **xXx Sunday, August 2nd, 1992 xXx  
xXx Altrouge's Office, Einzbern Castle xXx**

A flare of flames erupted in the center of the office just behind the visitors desk gathering Altrouge's immediate attention. She had just been in the middle of making preparations for the group's trip to England so that they could buy their school supplies for the year when this happened.

The flames cleared to reveal Headmaster Albus 'Too Many Names' Dumbledore with his phoenix perched upon his shoulder. As soon as Altrouge caught sight of the two of them in the same room together her eyes narrowed in absolute anger at the man. She could recognize a slave bond on that phoenix when she saw one. Unfortunately Phoenixes were really not her area of expertise. That was more the department of Arcueid, as Phoenixes were intrinsically tied to Gaia. The only reason that Altrouge could control Primate Murder was because Prim had been tainted by the blood of Crimson Moon Brunestud.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" Altrouge inquired.

"Ah, my dear, I was wondering if you would be willing to take up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year at Hogwarts?" Albus inquired.

Altrouge blinked a few times as she ran that through her mind. She just had to ask, "You mean the cursed post?"

"Ah, I hardly think that it is cursed…" Albus said in his most grandfatherly tone of voice possible.

"Headmaster… at last check, between the year 1955 and the 1990-1991 school year there have been no less than thirty-four professors for that post at your school. Most of those professor's suffered some horrendous fate at the end of the year that they attempted to teach… how do you get off saying that the post is not cursed?" Altrouge asked.

"Yes… well you see…" Dumbledore tried to reason with the woman.

"I would also point out that if something were to happen to me at your school, then it is entirely possible that it would be the catalyst to unleash Crimson Moon Brunestud, and that is something that I don't think you are entirely prepared to deal with," Altrouge pointed out, "After all, my father tends to make your recent Dark Lord issues look like the Garden of Eden by comparison."

"Er… right… that would be bad, wouldn't it?" Dumbledore hesitantly admitted.

"Well considering the last battle with him left the only man capable of defeating my father a cripple, yes it certainly would." Altrouge said with a shrug, "As such I am afraid I must decline your _generous_ offer."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement and said "Well then, I have much to do, a Defense Professor to find… a Ministry to hold together, I had best be off…" and with that he and his phoenix vanished in a burst of flame.

Once he was gone, Altrouge began writing a letter to her estranged sister.

 **xXx Saturday, August 22nd, 1992 xXx  
xXx The Leaky Cauldron xXx**

"Don't look now, but that Weasley woman is headed in our direction…" Stheno said with a nudge to Lily, who was the one who volunteered to take the group shopping for their school supplies.

As soon as she said that Lily's face morphed itself into a positively predatory grin. Oh, she remembered Molly Weasley quite well from her time as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. This should be fun. Lily had of course modified her appearance since her summoning so that she now looked exactly like she did prior to her apparent death in Godric's Hollow.

"Harry dear, it is such a pleasure to see you again, why don't you join me and my family for some shopping. We will make sure to show you a good time…" Molly said as she grabbed Harry and pulled him into one of her trademark bone crushing hugs.

"Could you please unhand my son?" Lily said in a calm but lethal tone of voice.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry hasn't got a… a-a…" Molly trailed off as she noticed who she was actually talking to.

"Oh! Look at that, it looks like she actually can recognize someone she is speaking to!" Euryale said in absolute delight.

"But… but you're dead?" Molly insisted.

"A little thing like death is not an obstacle for people who are truly determined to live out their life," Medea said, "I mean like at me, I died over 2,000 years ago."

Molly blinked in absolute confusion.

"Now if you could please stop manhandling my son. I am sure he would like to get his face out from between your breasts…" Lily stated coldly.

"Yes, he would probably much rather have his face between your breasts Lily-chan!" Stheno stated smugly, which caused Lily to blush.

Molly instantly released Harry as she also blushed bright red in embarrassment.

"Thanks. Now what say we get over to the book signing?" Illya asked, causing everyone else in their group to groan in agony. Despite their best efforts, Illya was an adamant fan of the Gilderoy Lockhart books, just not for the same reason that most women in the Wizarding World were. Illya was a fan for the simple reason that she KNEW he was a fraud when it came to defense, but still found the books to be a relatively good sample of fictional literature.

 **xXx Omake xXx**

Rin Tohsaka stared at the man sitting in the mess that used to be her sitting room incredulously. This man was wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit, with striped red and white sleeves overly huge shoes, stereotypical clown makeup and had a rather cheesy mop of red hair.

She really didn't need to ask who this was, because it was quite obvious that she had somehow drawn the Clown Card and ended up with freaking Ronald McDonald of all people as her servant. Sighing as she walked over to the nearest wall and began banging her head against it, "I am soooo doomed!"

The clown grinned and said "Anything is possible… When you Believe in Magic (TM)"


	10. Courtesy Update - NOT A CHAPTER

This is a courtesy announcement to let all my readers know that I now have a rewrite in the works of this story. Please go check it out, it can be found on my profile :D


End file.
